


Just What She needs

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I suck at making up tags, Laughs and gags for insults for both Leah and Kikyo, Mild Language, Not for Leah lovers, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Five years ago Kagome was dating Inuyasha. It was their one year anniversary. She had come home early to celebrate it with him. When she got there Inuyasha was having sex with Kikyo in their apartment her own sister of all things. Without a word to Inuyasha she leaves Tokyo and upon a text from her American uncle Charlie, she goes to Forks to get her cousin Bella out of a deep depression she got from her break up with Edward. A twist in relationships just spiral. What she's Jacob's imprint? Read and find out it just gets strange from here on out.





	1. Chapter 1

Just What She Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 1: Big Decisions Come With Consequences

 

 

It was mid afternoon at the Higurashi shrine. The shrine was rather large and looked like a mansion, with perfect green grass, flowers, trees, and a small pond in the backyard where her mother’s garden was. 

The Higurashi were a wealthy family, and like all wealthy families, her mother arranged her to marry someone she didn’t love or know. 

Filled with rage, she did the only thing she could think of. She refused, wanting nothing to do with the man she had chosen. He had short dark brown hair, with brown eyes, and pale skin. His name was Hojo Hisaki. 

Why her mother chose him as a suitor, was because his family was also wealthy. In the world of wealth and status, the rich only cared about one thing, social status and power. 

Hojo’s family owned a hospital, her family owned a clothing line, her mother was a fashion designer, designing clothes of all kinds. Her mother was outraged when she refused to marry Hojo. The man was whimpy looking, he had no muscles what so ever, and his voice even sounded whimpy; not only that but he was way too nice. He kept giving her gifts that she could do without.

He kept asking her on dates, and she like always kept making up excuses on why she can’t go. 

“Kagome, you will make this family proud and marry Hojo.” Her mother said sternly. 

It was obvious she wasn’t happy with her answer. When she had said no, she fucking meant no. 

“I will not.” Kagome snapped narrowing her sapphire blue eyes.

Unlike her brother Souta she had inherited her father’s looks, midnight black blue hair, sapphire blue eyes and bronze coloured skin. It was not common for such features on a Japanese girl. But here she was, in sweet perfection. 

She had a supermodel body that put women to shame. She had a erotic beauty about her that most women would kill for. 

Her mother snarled, if she was a demon she would have bared her fangs. If she was anyone else she would have been shaking in fear. She wasn’t the type of girl to show much emotion, or at all really. Everyone that knew her called her ice queen.

“Kagome I will not have you tarnish this family by turning down this arranged marriage. You are old enough to get married. If you refuse I will disown you, and any family fortune this family has will be cut off from you.” Her mother’s cold voice growled out.

Kagome kept her head high, her body straight and tense. A deep frown on Kagome’s lips almost seemed to be constantly permanent. When was the last time she had smiled? When had she heard herself laugh or act like herself around others? She had forgotten what her laugh even sounded like.

“No.” Kagome sternly said, her voice cold like ice. 

Her mother narrowed her eyes angrily. “You’ve just shamed this family. You are to be out by morning, make sure to pack everything you own. From this moment further you are no longer my daughter.” Her mother said coldly before she walked off.

If Kagome were anyone else she would have burst with tears right now. But she wasn’t, she wouldn’t allow her mother the satisfaction of her tears. When was the last time she cried? She couldn’t remember. 

Swiftly moving herself from where she stood, she gracefully walked up the stairs. Taking two black suitcases, she packed her clothes, her accessories, her CD’s and movies, her books, her laptop etc… 

Her black touch screen then lit up with a buzz. She looked down at the screen to see who it was.

When she saw Charlie Swan, she smiled. It was her uncle, how nice. She read his message. He had told her that Bella had gone into a deep depression after her boyfriend Edward broke up with her. He wanted her to come to Forks to cheer her up.

Kagome really liked Bella, she was like her own sister, well a sister she never had. They were rather close, and told each other everything.

She replied saying she would be there as soon as she could. 

With that, she put her suitcases into the trunk of her Jaguar, she got into the driver’s seat then drove off. Within ten hours(don’t ask me I don’t know how many hours Tokyo is from Forks, Washington, but in my story it’s ten hours. Hah) she arrived in front of a two story white house. In the driveway was a rather ugly orange pickup truck that she figured to be Bella’s, and a black and white police car parked near the street. 

“Kagome! It’s really good to see you! It’s really been too long.” Charlie said with a grin.

Kagome gave a small smile, which was the most you would get out of her anyway. 

“It was my pleasure. My mother kicked me out, so I came as soon as I could. She wanted me out by morning, but now she doesn’t have to worry now. She disowned me for refusing to marry some guy she chosen.” Kagome explained with a frown.

Charlie frowned, “My god! Has Suki have no shame? To kick her eighteen year old daughter out… are you sure you’re okay?” 

Kagome wondered if she was okay. Or if she was just now living a harsh reality. She knew she would have to leave her home someday. But at eighteen seemed a bit much. Souta would most likely be heartbroken that she didn’t say goodbye to him or even explain why she left. 

Kagome loved her little brother, even if she didn’t show it on her face.   
“Yes I’m fine, thanks for worrying uncle. Where is Bella?” Kagome said softly.

“Oh she’s at Jacob’s. I’m sure she’ll be back later. Please come in!” Charlie said motioning her to follow him.

She walked into the house, where he brought her upstairs to the last bedroom they had. It was the spare room that Charlie never used. He didn’t get many guests over, and even if he did they always slept on the couch. 

The room was painted purple, one of her favourite colors. The bed had black sheets, with black and purple comforter, the curtains were also purple but a lighter shade. There was a tall wooden dresser on the left side of the room, a small end table next to the bed.

“I hope this room is good enough for you. When I texted you earlier, I had this room ready for you when you got here. Bella doesn’t know you’re here yet, she wasn’t home at the time.” Charlie said standing at the doorway.

Kagome smiled, “This room’s great uncle.” 

He nodded, without another word he walked back downstairs. Another thing about her uncle that she loved so much, he doesn’t hover. 

For many years she had wondered why she was related to American’s. Then she remembered that her father was American. His name was Jayce. He had married her mother, but when she was five he divorced her for another woman. She never learned who that other woman was. She could definitely see why her father left her mother. Her mother was a complete bitch. 

It was around midnight when Bella got home. So Kagome went to greet her at the door. Bella seemed shocked to see her, Charlie had long since gone to sleep since he had to work early in the morning.

“Kagome… what are you doing here?” Bella asked astonished.

“I just got here today. I heard about the break up… are you okay?” Kagome said bringing Bella into a hug.

Bella sighed, it was a sound that sounded so heartbroken. Kagome knew that Bella would never be okay. What she had with Edward, was a bond that was powerful enough to leave Bella mentally wounded. Kagome wanted to pissed that he did this to her cousin. But she couldn’t. After all she had went through the same pain Bella is going through four years ago. That was when Sesshomaru broke up with her, only to announce to her that he was marrying some woman named Sara. 

At that time Kagome was heartbroken. She wanted to kill Sesshomaru for what he had done to her. He had taken her heart and stomped it into the ground. Since that time, she hadn’t felt another emotion, her eyes that used to be so full of life, were now cold as ice. Her lips that were in a constant smile were now in a constant frown. 

“You will get through this, Bella.” Kagome said with a sigh of her own.

“I don’t know if I can, Kagome. I loved him…” Bella whispered.

Kagome nodded, she knew that feeling. She had vowed to herself that she would never fall in love again. It was a needless and unwanted feeling. 

“I’m here for you now, Bella. All you need to do is move on. It’s not easy believe me I know. But you need to move on to someone who will treat you like a queen.” Kagome said with a small smile.

Bella chuckled, “Easier said than done Kagome…” 

With that Bella and Kagome went to bed, waking up the next morning, to some short girl with blackish brown hair, honey gold eyes, and deathly pale skin. She looked like a pixie.

“A-Alice?” Bella’s voice sounded from behind her, shocked.


	2. Saving An Idiot Vampire

Just What She Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 2: Saving A Idiot Vampire

 

 

“Oh thank god Bella! You’re alive! Before I had the chance to tell Edward that you survived, he left in a flash. He’s going to see the voltari.” 

This woman Alice sounded like she was panicking. Her eyes were wide and her pupils dialated. Her skin pale, but she was already pale. There was something about her that screamed death. Even her scent smelled faintly of blood, maybe even cinnamon. Was that a cover up?

“Of course let’s go save him!” Bella said frantically. Kagome wanted to roll her eyes and say no.

It wasn’t like Bella would listen to her anyway. Bella was one who had a one track mind. No one could change her mind once she had made her decision. Not even someone like her cousin.

Alice got into the driver’s seat, Bella in passengers then she piled in the back seat. Alice had looked at her like she had a second head. Was there something on her face that she didn’t know about? 

“What?” Kagome asked raising an eyebrow. “Where my cousin goes I go with.” Kagome said calmly.

Alice sighed, “Who’s she?” Alice asked, her voice stern. As if scolding a child for bringing someone else into their little secret danger.  
“She’s my cousin, Kagome. She’s very protective of me, and would even kill to keep me protected.” Bella informed as if it was known fact. 

She was very right, Kagome would kill for her. Killing people wasn’t something she was new to. She had killed, but she didn’t remember feeling guilt or remorse. 

Alice sighed again, staring the car without another word. And off they went, to wherever they were going. From what she heard about Edward he sounded like an idiot. He sounded over-dramatic, wanting to die just because he believed his girl had died. If he had waited for Alice to explain to him that she survived then maybe they wouldn’t be going to wherever it was they were going to save him.

There was only one person Kagome knew of that would do something like this. He reminded her of Inuyasha in a sense. Always recklessly jumping into something without thinking of the consequences. 

What felt like hours, arriving at their destination, people surrounded them all dressed in red. It was like they were wearing a sign that said ‘kill me now.’ on their backs. Didn’t they know that any nomad could come up to them and kill them? It was just asking for trouble.

Getting out of the car, Bella started to run so Kagome followed. She tried to match Bella’s speed without using her inhuman speed, which as many liked to call it demonic. For years she had trained her body for speed, stealth, and strength when learning all her martial arts. While doing that, she learned she wasn’t human to begin with, that she was a hybrid between dog demon and wolf demon. 

Was it too much to ask to be normal? Well for Kagome, it was. She couldn’t be normal even if she wanted to. She was born the way she was. Her mother, though she never told anyone, was a artic wolf demon, her father was a black dog demon. Yay for the freaks!

Along the line she met Inuyasha a dog hanyou, Sesshomaru a dog demon, Sango, one of her best friends who attended kendo and karate with her. Miroku a monk, he was really a pervert who couldn’t keeo his hands to himself, so tell me how he could be holy? How is he a monk anyway? Then there’s Shippo a adorable fox demon, Hiten a thunder demon, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Saikotsu, Genkotsu, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu all inhumanly strong human mercenaries. Naraku a spider hanyou, my older brother who is adopted, but I love him all the same. Kagura, a wind witch, Kana a void demon, Hakudoshi….god I didn’t know what demon he was, all I knew was that he was strong. Kouga a wolf demon, who didn’t get the hint I wasn’t his woman. Ginta and Hakkaku were Kouga’s cousins, also wolf demons. Rin, Sesshomaru’s adopted daughter, she is human. Kohaku, Sango’s younger brother. 

When was the last time she saw her demon form? It’s been years, she forgot what she looked like. She only did what her mother told her, never to take her concealment off. 

Most of time she wondered if her mother hated her demon form. When she asked her, she replied with it’s repulsive. That her birth shouldn’t have happened. Dogs and wolves were never meant to mix. And here she was a perfect example. 

Even though Dogs and wolves were both canines, they never liked each other. Take Kouga and Inuyasha’s constant fighting as an example why they don’t get along.

Bella started running though a fountain because people were in her way. She could have gone around it but Kagome wasn’t a index that told you how Bella’s mind worked. She crashed into Edward’s rock hard body. He was handsome she would give him that, but he wasn’t her type. He was pale like Alice, but with golden brown hair. 

When he realised that Bella wasn’t a dream that she really was there, he pulled back into the building before the humans had a chance to see his glowing skin. That is when one vampire with red eyes showed up. Edward was telling them how he didn’t need their services that no rules had been broken. 

Minutes later a pitite blonde girl showed up. Her face expressionless, eyes blood red like the guy that showed up. She had wondered what had taken them so long. 

Swiftly walking to the elevator, they headed to the top floor. Once there, they entered a room with three thrones. A blonde haired guy who looked very conceited and believed everything was about him. A long brown haired guy who had a constant bored expression on his face. And lastly a black haired guy who looked creepy enough as it is.

“Stop! I’ve seen it, she will become one of us.” Alice said, letting go of Edward’s hand he grabbed hers.

He grinned, “Ah, how wonderful it is to see what has yet to happen.” 

There was something about his grin, that unnerved Kagome. She was tense, ready to attack at any given moment.

“Let us see if she is immune to all our power.” He said, with a wave of his hand, “Jane…” 

Jane the pitite blonde girl stepped up, “This will hurt just a little.” She murmured.

Barely a minute later, the girl frowned. She looked a little irritated. The black haired man laughed.

“Amazing! She would make for an intrequing immortal.” 

Kagome wanted to growl. He was diliberately ignoring her. She stood right next to Bella, and not once had he noticed her presence. What was she invisible?!

“Excuse me… I would appreciate it if you didn’t look at my cousin like she’s a steak.” Kagome growled low in her throat.

Finally! He slowly turned his head and looked at her. Finally noticing her, he raised a thin black eyebrow.

“And who might you be?” He asked.

“Kagome, I’m Bella’s cousin. Though I will promise you, if any harm comes to my cousin, you will count your life forefit.” Kagome sneered.

As Kagome said those words she allowed her demonic power to slip through her concealment spell. Her eyes flashing red as her beast tried to rise from the deepest pits of her mind, tugging at the chains.

‘If he does harm what is ours, we’ll kill the fucker!’ Her beast roared in her mind.

From what she heard from Bella, Edward was a mind reader. Could he hear her beast talking? She looked at Bella at the corner of her eye, and saw him smirking with a raised eyebrow. 

As always my beast had vulgar foul language. Sometimes it was rather amusing.

“I assure you, I won’t harm your cousin Bella.” The man stated, Kagome could visibly see him flinch as another wave of her power flared out before being pulled back in. Kagome nodded accepting his answer.

Then when Bella and Kagome got home, Charlie had grounded Bella for life. Her punishment however was a little different. On this particular night, Charlie had brought her to La Push, on the reserve. Charlie told her that she will have to listen to the old quiliute legends.

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at that, she wanted to run away back home and lock the door. So here she was, sitting with the la push natives as they told their legends. Most of them were really hot, and some of them were really old. 

She looked at them all, and tried to memorise their names. Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam, Harry, Jacob… ooooh now that guy was fucking seriously hot. His presence nearly sent me into early heat. Was that even possible?

He had dark brown almost black hair, copper skin, with a tattoo on one arm. Dark brown eyes, god… they were beautiful and constantly going through one emotion after another like an open book.

How could a guy go through so many emotions? She thought only girls did that. Like Leah for instance. She forgot about Seth too. 

Seth was Leah’s younger brother. Even now Leah was glaring at her. What in the hell did she do now?

“Can you stop glaring? It’s really starting to annoy me.” Kagome coldly said.

Leah huffed crossing her arms, “Then don’t look.” She snapped.

Kagome wondered if Leah hated her for some reason or another. As if a light bulb had lit up above her head, she realised that Leah was jealous of her. Because another woman was in her territory. 

“Do you have a problem with me?” Kagome hissed with a sneer.

Leah growled low in her throat. “Yeah you’re in my territory!” Leah hissed back.

Kagome wanted to laugh, was this girl for real? There had to be something else behind her obvious hate for her. 

It seemed she always attracted the crazies. Did she have a sign that said ‘Crazies come and get me!’ on her back? She would think not.

“I don’t see your name anywhere.” Kagome snapped glaring. 

“Leah that is enough! Kagome is a guest here. Deal with it or leave.” The one named Sam said with authority.

Kagome could see plain as day that Sam was the alpha. But really Jacob was the alpha, he just didn’t want that role. Leah huffed, standing up from her spot, she stormed off. Obviously she couldn’t deal with it. She had some major issues.

“Sorry about that… she has no manners I swear…” Sam apologised.

Kagome smirked, well if Leah didn’t like her, all the more reason to hang around longer. 

“It’s fine. I’ve dealt with a lot of bitches in the past. I’ve always won the fight.” Kagome calmly replied.

Sam smirked, “Is that so? You know martial arts I take it?” Sam inquired.

Kagome nodded, “Yeah I’m a black belt in karate, chinese kenpo, muay tai, a pro in kickboxing and regular boxing. I also am a master with weapons. So I can defend myself quite well.” 

They all looked at her with wide eyes. Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry all grinned.

“Really?! Cool!” Quil said grinning.

There was still this feeling in my gut, every time she looked at Jacob. She felt her stomach tighten in a pleasurable way. Was she going into heat early? Feeling her body heat up as if she had been in a sauna for a while, her blood boiling, oh shit… this wasn’t a heat, this was a change… she had to get out of here before she changed in front of all these people.

She left so fast all they saw was a black blur. Surrounded by trees, she doubled over in pain, it had been years since she transformed into her beast form. Hissing her bones rearranging, cracking then reforming, her face lengthening into a snout, her fangs becoming long and sharp. Within minutes her body was a large dog, but had the legs and head of a wolf. 

Unknown to her, she had an audience that was watching her. He had watched as she doubled over in pain. He had watched as her body had changed into this gigantic dog. She was all black with a white chest and belly, the tip of her tail and ears also white. 

His eyes widened, it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. She was gorgeous, time seemed to stop and everything had gone in slow motion. All he could think about was her, all that mattered was her. He growled when he realised what was going on. He Jacob Black had imprinted on Kagome, when he was supposed to be in love with Bella. Oh hell...


	3. Edward's New Mate

Just What She Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 3: Edward’s New Mate

 

 

Ever since they got back to Forks, Edward had been acting distant towards Bella. Sure he no longer dated her, sure Bella was no longer his girl, but couldn’t they act like friends? 

No that just wasn’t possible because Edward was a rather complex guy. She knows that he couldn’t be friends with his ex, because feelings he thought he threw away would come back. Kagome knew that first hand when she had given up her feelings for Inuyasha then became friends with him. Her feelings had come back so she had to leave.

Inuyasha didn’t understand that concept so Kagome had to talk slowly in hopes he would understand then. But Inuyasha was a rather dense guy, so out of frustration she just left without a word.

When she returned, the well had sealed up, making it impossible to go on those amazing adventures she loved. Lately she found a new adventure, and that was with vampires and werewolves or as Kagome liked to call them shape shifters. 

Kagome never even dreamed she would get involved with more supernatural beings other than the feudal era. When Kagome learned of the existence of vampires and werewolves/shape shifters, she became excited. 

At school Kagome would watch Edward closely. She would even go as far to follow him. It wasn’t like he could read her mind anyway, not with her miko barriers up in place.   
Edward had come to a room, with a smile on his face as he walked up to this rather beautiful girl. She had waist length dark brown hair, pale skin, blue grey eyes, standing at 5’7”. She was a couple inches shorter than Edward. 

“Carla.” The way he said her name, was kind and loving. The way he used to say Bella’s name.

Who was this girl? What was she to him? And why was he seeing her? Those were the questions that ran through Kagome’s mind at this very moment.

“Edward. I heard about your break up with Bella. Are you alright?” Carla asked with a concerned expression on her face.

Edward frowned for a moment, then smiled. “I’m fine. I have you now, my beautiful mate.” 

Kagome wanted to gasp, she wanted to rage and beat the crap out of Edward. Kagome knew that he had dumped Bella, in a rather terrible way by leaving Forks. That had left Bella in a sense of depression. Only to find out that he had a mate named Carla. 

The terms mate was what demons, vampires, werewolves, and the such used. It was a term of endearment to their wives. Mating was a form of marriage that never breaks, never falters, and you could never get a divorce no matter how much you want to.

There on Carla’s neck was the mark that represents Edward. It was a white diamond with two fangs on each side. So she was his mate, he had a mate, or in other terms a wife. 

Kagome had wondered how Bella would take the news. She had only been broken up with Edward for only a couple months now. To hear something like this would be a blow to her heart. Kagome didn’t want Bella to feel that. That agonizing pain.

So she kept it to herself, walking away silently without making a sound. She didn’t want Edward to know she had been watching. What was she to do now? She couldn’t tell Bella of what she had found out. Edward would have to be the one to tell Bella this. It wasn’t her place, that is what she repeated to herself repeatedly.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jacob’s POV

 

 

I still couldn’t believe that I imprinted on Kagome. She had just gotten to Forks, and the moment I see her transform I imprint on her. She was a gorgeous dog/wolf, he could smell it on her. She was a hybrid between the two species. 

He whimpered, he was supposed to imprint on Bella. He needed to imprint on her. But that was taken away from him, the moment Kagome had showed up. He wanted to be angry at her, he wanted to lash out at her, but he couldn’t.

In only the span of two days, Kagome became everything to him. She was his everything. Though he never spoke to her, or even touched her, her scent was intoxicating. 

He wondered if he was going insane? No that wouldn’t be it. He was a very rational person, or at least sometimes when Edward wasn’t around. Him and Edward were basically rivals for Bella’s affections. Too sad for him that he couldn’t have Bella now.

His wolf didn’t want anything to do with Bella now. It wanted Kagome. Sometimes when he was sleeping, his wolf would send the most erotic vivid images to his head about fucking her into his mattress. 

He really hoped that his pack never saw those images. The only time they all shared a link to each other’s minds was when he was in wolf form. Since he wasn’t they never saw those images in which he wanted to keep hidden. It made him embarrassed to even think about it. He was inexperienced when it came to sex, as most teenagers were. 

Even when Kagome went with Bella’s blood sucker friend Alice to Italy to save Edward. Though they should have just let him die. It would have saved him from his internal struggle. But no, he was alive and well. 

Edward and Bella were still broken up, he would see them avoid each other at every turn. And Kagome was with Bella the entire time. Her scent breezing passed his nose with the wind. It made him want to moan with delight.  
He wouldn’t and couldn’t fight the imprint now. He was accepting it, as he should have weeks ago. He just wasn’t meant for Bella, he could see that now. But that didn’t stop him from being her friend. Bella was his bestest friend, they did everything together. Or they did before he became a wolf.

Now he spent most of his days at his house or with the pack. He never again went near Bella’s home. He couldn’t, not with Kagome’s scent in every nook and cranny of Bella’s house.

He was trying to control himself, if she was in front of him right now, there was no stopping him from ripping off her clothes and fucking her. Kagome was his now, soon he would have to tell her of the imprint. Soon…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth’s POV

 

When he heard that Bella had broken up with the blood sucker Edward. He was so happy. He’s longest crush was now single, and free game for him to take.

Oh gods… he sounded like some greedy horny teenager. Since he was a teenager, his hormones were at the all time high. 

Why was it he wanted what he couldn’t have. He knew of Jacob’s imprint to Kagome, and knew Jacob would never go near her, or he’d have a private show of Kagome and Jacob fucking like rabbits.

He so didn’t want to see that. Leah still hated Kagome, and for whatever reason. Her hatred for Kagome was getting really annoying. If Leah hated Kagome, then she would most likely hate Bella. And if Leah hated them both, then his chances of getting Bella to be his would be lost. 

He needed to do something about this, he couldn’t live without Bella’s presence. He had imprinted on Bella a long time ago. The first moment he met her. That was the first moment she came to La push. Bella was beautiful, with long reddish brown hair, dark brown almost black eyes, pale skin, standing at 5’6”. Her legs went on forever.   
When he had learned Bella was Kagome’s cousin, it made it harder. With Leah’s new found hatred for Kagome, it would make it hard. Leah was protective of him, as she was his older sister. But he wouldn’t let Leah’s hatred for Kagome or Bella ruin his chances.

“Would you stop complaining about how much you hate Kagome. Like fuck, it’s annoying. And frankly, it may just take my chance to tell Bella I’ve imprinted on her.” He snapped.

“WHAT!! You’ve imprinted on that bitch’s cousin Bella! I will not allow it Seth!” Leah snarled.

This is what he didn’t want, was Leah to get protective, or in most cases possessive. Wolves they protected their pack members true. But he was old enough to make his own decisions, and one of these decisions, was to get Bella to be his. If Leah forbid it he’d have to take a different route for it to work.

“Well too bad, Leah. You need to deal with it. I’m old enough to make my OWN decisions without you messing it up.” He growled.

If he had fangs he’d be snapping them at his sister. She was intolerable sometimes.

“Seth, you are not to go near Bella ever again, you hear me?!” Leah snarled, clenching her teeth.

He sighed. She was so… “Unfortunately for you, I’ve stopped listening to you a long time ago.” He snarled, before he stormed out of his house. Or more like his and Leah’s house.

He and Leah lived with their mother. She was a beautiful woman their mother. Why couldn’t Leah be like their mother, a kind and caring woman? 

No, Leah had to be a bitch… heh she was a bitch now that he thought about it. She was all bitchy because Sam their alpha imprinted to a woman named Emily, and wanted nothing to do with Leah.

Without him knowing he was now standing in front of Bella’s house. It smelled strongly of Bella and of course Kagome. He knocked on the door, when Kagome answered.

“Hey Kagome, is Bella home? I need to talk to her.” He said with a smile.  
Kagome smiled faintly, “Yes she’s in her room doing homework.” Kagome replied.

He walked in when Kagome opened the door wider. Kagome closed the door behind them, while he went upstairs. He followed where Bella’s scent was the strongest, knocking on her door, she opened it not a second later.

“Oh! Seth, what are you doing here?” Bella asked raising a thin dark brown eyebrow.

“To see you of course. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.” He stated.

Bella nodded opening her bedroom door wider so I could walk in. When I was in Bella’s room, she closed the door locking it. 

“So what do you want to talk about?” Bella asked sitting on her bed, which was covered in homework. 

“Well the thing is Bella…. I’ve imprinted on you a long time ago when you first came to La Push. And I was wondering… if you’d be mine….” He said nervously.

Bella’s face was blank, void of expression. Then she smiled brightly, before he could stop her, she was kissing him passionately, with tongue. He would admit if only in his mind that he didn’t have the slightest clue on what to do, so he slid his tongue into her mouth in return, both of their tongues doing the tango.

Both of them pulled back, panting. “Of course, I’ve been waiting for you all this time to tell me, Seth. I’ve known all along you’ve had a crush on me. Now this explains it. Of course I’ll be yours.” Bella said with a pleased smile on her face.

He grinned, he finally had her. Taking her in his arms, he leaned down licking along her neck and shoulder where he bit down. His usual blunt canines turned into fangs as he marked Bella. 

Pulling back, licking the wound he created. The mark then healed leaving behind a full moon with a wolf’s head in the middle. He was pleased with his mark. Since Bella was human she couldn’t mark him the same way. He was honestly surprised when she bit into his neck and shoulder, what felt like fangs digging into his skin. She pulled back licking the wound she created. Her mark was a crescent moon.

He wondered where she got the fangs from, then when he looked at her, her hair was longer to her waist, the red in her hair became a crimson, black stripes appeared on her cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles, a long reddish black tail appeared on her tailbone, her nails into claws, he could see the fangs peeking out of her mouth. On her forehead was a black crescent moon, her ears were pointed like an elf. 

She was positively beautiful. Like a goddess sent from heaven. And she was his now. 

“What happened to you? I thought you were human, Bella.” He asked.

“I can answer that. You see in my family, when we mate or imprint as you say, we take on our true humanoid forms. Once an imprinter bites into his imprintee, it causes the change to take place.” A voice sounded from the other side of Bella’s door, which Bella had locked not too long ago.

Well that answers it, Bella was not human. At all… interesting. She smelled like a dog though. That made it all the more easier on him. Wolves and dogs were both canine, so it worked out in the end.

‘She is mine now and forever. Hurry up Jacob, you may want to claim Kagome soon.’ He thought to himself, that night he slept in Bella’s bed with his arms around Bella’s waist.


	4. Victoria's Creating A Newborn Army

Just What She Needs

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 4: Victoria’s Creating A Newborn Army

 

 

Kagome’s POV

 

 

It was morning, and she knew that Bella would be in the arms of Seth. She felt the shift in power, and followed it. 

\---------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------

 

As curious as always she had followed the shift of power. The scent of a new inuyoukai in the air, there was no mistaking it. Seth had marked Bella. She stood outside Bella’s bedroom door, listening to them talk. Seth had asked Bella a question, since Bella wouldn’t even know the answer to it. So she felt the need to answer that and quell their unanswered questions.

“What happened to you Bella? I thought you were human.” Seth asked Bella. 

“I can answer that. You see in my family, when we mate or imprint as you say, we take on our true humanoid forms. Once an imprinter bites into his imprintee, it causes the change to take place.” Kagome said nearly leaning against Bella’s bedroom door.  
Kagome could have sworn she heard a contented purr or as Inuyasha used to say contented growl. He always seemed to correct her, and snapped at her rudely saying he wasn’t a cat. 

Mentally Kagome laughed at that, his discomfort always brought her amusement. Before his discomfort made her uncomfortable. Now it just seemed to amuse her, since she no longer loved the foolish hanyou. 

\-------------------------------------FLASHBACK END----------------------------------

So here she was making breakfast, it was only minutes before Seth showed up at the table nearly salivating on the table’s surface. She wanted to cringe, that was so nasty. Had he no manners at all? Well he was a wolf, and a guy. So probably not…

“I see you are here first. I thought Bella would be.” Kagome softly said without turning from the stove as she put the bacon, eggs and pancakes on separate plates, setting them on the table.

Seth laughed, “She’s in the shower,” 

Kagome nodded, that explained it then. Bella always loved her cooking and numerously told her so. It made her happy that Bella loved her cooking. When she was with Inuyasha he constantly told her, her cooking sucked. Maybe with all the slams to the ground he lost his marbles. 

Sighing Kagome sat down taking her share. Seth started digging in the food he placed on his plate eating as well. No sooner did they start eating did Bella finally come down. Taking in Bella’s new features, Kagome smiled. Bella now had crimson streaks in her reddish brown hair, her eyes remained that dark brown almost black, her skin almost tanned a little, the black stripes caressed her skin, the reddish brown crimson tipped tail attached to her tailbone, along with the claws, fangs and black crescent moon.

The looks seemed to suit her, just as she thought they would. The features of her family differed depending on who they were, and what they did in their lives before they became demons. 

Her mother when she mated her father before she met Souta’s father, she looked every bit as a inu. When her mother took off her concealment spell she had long raven black wavy hair down to her butt. Purple stripes caressed her skin, a raven black tail attached to her tailbone, and a purple crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. She was gorgeous. Now Kagome’s humanoid form was way different from her mother’s. Since Kagome was a hybrid of both inu and wolf. When Kagome took off her concealment spell her hair remained at it’s length brushing against the back of her knees. 

The blue tint in her hair became an ice blue, her stripes matching the streaks of ice blue in her hair. She had a black blue tail tipped with ice blue, an ice blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead with a wolf paw in the middle. 

And that transformation a while back not long after she met the La push wolves, was because she had been pushing it back. Her mother told her multiple times that if she kept pushing back her beast as if it didn’t exist then the beast would take over causing a transformation into her true beast form. 

It wasn’t that Kagome hated being a wolf/dog hybrid. It was that she didn’t want anyone to know she was anything but human. She wanted to be normal for so long that it became a habit.

‘Maybe it you didn’t lock me up in my cage all the time, and pretend I didn’t exist, then I wouldn’t have forced that change.’ her beast’s dark voice rumbled in her mind.

‘It’s not like I can help it… I just want to be normal…’ Kagome mentally whimpered back.

‘Fool! I’m you. You’ll never be normal. Just accept it.’ Her beast growled in her mind.

She knew she displeased her beast, by holding it back. She knew she would go into heat soon. She didn’t want to, and she didn’t want to be tied down by a male ordering her around like some servant.

‘Our mate wouldn’t do that. He loves us, adores us, he’s our soulmate. You cannot deny that, if you do I will take over again.’ 

Her eyes nearly widened, but she kept the shock from showing on her face. She didn’t want Seth to be asking her if she was alright. Because god damn it she wasn’t alright. She just found out by her beast that she had a soulmate. She didn’t even know who he was…

‘Do not lie! You know who he is…’ Her beast rumbled with displeasure.

‘No I do not!’ Kagome mentally snapped back.

‘He’s a wolf, I believe they called him Jacob.’ The beast purred just saying his name.

Now that was new. Her beast had claimed a wolf within the La Push wolf pack. What didn’t surprise her was that she thought Jacob was just delicious. His body rippled with muscles, but he wasn’t too muscular.

‘Just what I need, another wolf. Do you forget Kouga had claimed us 500 years ago, but I finally convinced him to mate Ayame.’ Kagome mentally said irritated.

‘This one remembers, and is highly disgusted the filthy wolf such as Kouga tried to claim us. We have our mate, Jacob. You will accept him.’ 

And now her beast was demanding. Her beast admitted it was disgusted with Kouga’s claims. Of course Kouga never claimed her anymore now that he had Ayame and three pups of his own.

‘Fine I accept him. But I will wait a while and get to know him. Is that acceptable to you?’ Kagome mentally said calmly.

‘Yes, very acceptable.’ Her beast purred pleased with Kagome’s answer. Finally settling to the back of her mind once more.

Kagome couldn’t believe she just had an argument with her beast. In all of her life, she never argued with her beast. And now that Jacob was around, her beast claimed him the first moment she had seen him. Was that why she transformed a while back? It most likely was.

Kagome then wondered when she would expect pups from Bella and Seth. They seemed really close right now. While she was in her thoughts she didn’t see Bella having a make out session with Seth. Now that she snapped out of her thoughts, she found herself a little disturbed. 

“Can you two get a room?” Kagome said, her voice laced with irritation.

Bella pulled away from Seth and smirked. “You are just jealous.” Bella said.

Kagome smirked in return, “About what? My mate is in La Push. I have nothing to be jealous for.” 

Seth smirked, with a knowing look. So he knew who her mate was. Well that made it easier for her. Let’s just hope he keeps it to himself.

“You have a mate? Give me details!” Bella said with a smile.

Kagome wondered if she should tell her. “It’s Jacob.” Kagome mumbled.

Bella’s eyes widened, then laughed. “Oh my god! My best friend Jacob! I never saw this coming!” Bella said with shock.

Kagome sighed, she was regretting telling Bella who her mate was. Of course, she knew Bella enough to know she wouldn’t tell anyone.

‘I hope you know what we’re getting into beast…’ Kagome mentally growled.

‘Why of course.’ Her beast said with amusement. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With The Cullen’s

 

“So you’re telling me that Victoria is creating an army of newborns!” Edward yelled, having just got home with his time with his mate Carla.

“Yes Edward. You should have known Victoria would want revenge for killing her mate James. It is to be expected. Is Bella safe?” Carlisle said a frown.

Carlisle knew that Edward had dumped Bella, and he was glad for it. There was no place for a human in a vampire family. He liked Bella true, but she was weak. She was human, and therefore easy to hurt. 

He also knew that Edward mated. Her scent was all over him, and it smelled of something he couldn’t place. It was a scent that he never smelled before. But if had to compare this scent to something, he would say it smelled like a feline. 

He wasn’t a fan of cats, never had been. Had his son mated a feline? That was just as odd as mating a human. Vampires didn’t do it because it could kill them. Humans never survived giving an offspring. They always died in the end, which is why he never mated humans. Though Esme once was human, he changed her so he wouldn’t deal with the pain of losing her to old age.

“Yes Bella is safe. She’s with her cousin Kagome.” Edward said softly. 

Carlisle hummed softly, Bella had a cousin. That was something new, he thought Bella didn’t have any cousins. Well it wasn’t like Bella had told him about her family other than Charlie. 

“What do we do?” Jasper said softly with a frown.

“We gather our forces. Edward you inform the la push wolves, while I get in contact with old friends.” Carlisle said, walking into his study leaving his family in the living room.

Edward was gone in a flash, he stopped at the la push boarder. It wasn’t long before the forest stunk of wolves. A black wolf he knew to be Sam appeared along with the others. However he noticed that Seth was missing.

Sam transformed back into his human form, leaving himself naked as the day he was born. With Sam he didn’t have a problem standing in the nude. However it was rather disturbing for him though he said nothing.

“Why have you come?” Sam asked coldly.

“I’ve come to inform you that Victoria is creating a newborn army. Carlisle wants you all to fight in this battle.” Edward stated.

Sam nodded taking in his words. “We’ll fight, no doubt about it.” Sam told him.

“Where is Seth might I ask?” Edward dared to ask.

“I haven’t a clue.” Sam said before he ran off into the forest with the other wolves following after him.

Edward sighed, if Sam didn’t know where Seth was, then Bella or Kagome had to know. So he ran to Bella’s house, the one place he hadn’t been since the break up. 

It didn’t take long, Kagome was out of the house and in front of him before he could blink. ‘Holy hell she’s fast.’ He thought.

“Edward, why are you here?” Kagome asked coldly.

He could tell that Kagome didn’t like him. He understood that, probably because he broke Bella’s heart. 

“I’ve come to tell you that a vampire is creating a newborn army out to kill Bella as compensation for when I killed her mate James when Bella and I were still together.” Edward stated.

He felt like he was reporting to an alpha. She most obviously wasn’t his alpha, so why was he even telling her. Right, she was Bella’s cousin. So any business that concerned Bella concerned Kagome as well.

Kagome’s face remained blank void of emotion. Kagome hummed, “I will fight if it means keeping the peace.” Kagome finally spoke.

Edward nodded, “I’ll be leaving now.” He said turning to leave.

“Edward, I know you mated Carla. When do you plan on telling Bella?” Kagome inquired.

His breath hitched, how did she know? 

Without turning around he said, “After the battle.” 

In a flash he was gone. Kagome sighed. “Fool. Should have told her before the battle. It would have made the pain less.” Kagome scoffed heading back in the house.


	5. Newborn Army Battle Victoria's Defeat

Just What She Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 5: Newborn Army Battle Victoria’s Defeat

 

 

Edward’s POV

 

He couldn’t believe that Kagome knew he mated Carla. How could she have known unless she had witness him with her. And noticed the mating mark he placed on Carla. No one but himself was supposed to know. But he had a sneaking suspicion that everyone knows. His body absolutely smelled of Carla, just like Carla smelled entirely of him.

What was he to do? Not to mention he had to work double time to protect his mate and Bella. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that he didn’t need to. Lately he noticed a scent on Bella that smelled like wolf. Had Bella mated a wolf? It smelled like a wolf he recognised, was it Seth? Yes it was. 

He also knew that Jacob had imprinted, lucky him. He knew Jacob had imprinted on Kagome because he read his mind the last time he had seen him. He wondered if Kagome knew about the imprint yet? And what her reaction would be to it. He hoped he didn’t have to save Jacob from being killed. He didn’t want to have to touch him at all if he could help it.

But then his mate Carla would want him to. That was the kind of girl she was. Did he mention he mated a feline? Yes Carla was a neko youkai. If people didn’t know Japanese neko meant cat and youkai meant demon. 

Truth be told he really missed talking to Bella. She could always manage to make him smile. Maybe he could make it work, and be friends with Bella. He didn’t want a life without her in it, even if she had to be his friend to make that happen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome’s POV

 

Seeing Bella smile was the highlight of her day. Bella was so happy being mated to Seth. Leah was still a bitch and whenever they crossed paths. 

She was beginning to lose her patience where Leah was concerned. Mentally her beast was planning the demise of Leah, and the other day Seth said if she felt the need to kick Leah’s ass she had his permission. Well one more complaint, one more insult, one more hit, and Kagome was going all kung fu on her ass. She sure hoped she didn’t go all beast on her when she finally loses control.

Today Kagome was in La Push, it was the weekend so she saw no need to be at home. Charlie was at work, and Bella was hanging somewhere with Seth. She lost track a long time ago where they went. She wasn’t all that interested. Where they went was their business.

Her thoughts then travelled to Jacob. She hadn’t seen him lately, and she frowned at the mere idea of that. Did she do something to make him leave? 

Sam and the others were sitting beside her, a fire was crackling in the middle as they told stories. Some of them even told each other who they imprinted on. 

“Sam… is there a reason Jacob avoids me?” Kagome asked trying to hide the hurt from her face.

She didn’t want them to know she was hurting. Since Jacob’s constant avoidance, she would admit she’s been suffering. Her beast whines and whimpers in pain within her mind. And she seriously was thinking something was wrong.  
Sam sighed. “He’s out of town. He’ll come around I’m sure.” Sam lied.

Kagome didn’t like that answer, her beast growled. Her beast was displeased, and so was she. She was tired of this shit. She was going to find him weather he wanted her to or not. 

“That is not acceptable. There is something I’ve found out lately, and I want to talk to Jacob about it. I can’t talk to him if he’s never around…” Kagome hissed a dark scowl crossed her face.

Sam looked at me from the corner of his eye, his arm around Emily who seemed to enjoy his warmth. Kagome looked on in jealousy. Why couldn’t that happen to her? She could have Jacob’s arm around her right now. But no that asshole was galavanting outside of town. 

“You’ve come to accept Jacob as a mate haven’t you?” Sam inquired. 

Kagome nodded, her frown deepening. 

“Okay I will tell you where he is, but do not tell Jacob I’ve told you. He’d chew me out. He’s chilling at home. He hasn’t left since he imprinted on you.” Sam informed, then clamped a hand over his mouth. He wasn’t supposed to tell her that.

Kagome gasped, then glared. “He imprinted on me and NEVER dared to tell me?! That asshole!” 

In a flash Kagome went on a hunt for Jacob. She found his scent coming from a small house. She knocked on the door, minutes later a man in a wheelchair opened the door. He had dark brown hair, copper skin and dark brown eyes like Jacob did. 

“Can I help you?” the man asked raising his eyebrow.

“I’m here to see Jacob. You see I’m a friend of his, what I have to talk to him is of great importance.” Kagome told him.

The man nodded backing up and opening the door wider so Kagome can walk in. When she did, she looked around. Pictures littered the walls, small living room, small kitchen, with two small rooms. Man these people live small… 

She followed Jacob’s scent to a door, where she opened it, to see him sleeping on a bed that was way too small for his 6’0 body. His feet were hanging off the end of the bed, and softly snoring. 

She walked up to him, there wasn’t much to room, just a bed and small dresser. Hell there wasn’t even an end table.

She leaned down, her lips nearly touching his ear. “Get the fuck up wolf, we need to talk.” Kagome said coldly in a whisper.

He groaned, his eye cracked open sleepily looking at her before it closed then both eyes snapped open in shock. All sleep was gone from his eyes, his full attention on her, he sat up leaning on his arms.

“What are you doing here?” He asked with a sneer. 

What was wrong that he had to sneer at her? Was she a bad person? Was there something about her he didn’t like? Was wasn’t there to like? She was an amazingly beautiful girl. Without knowing it, the pain of his words could be seen in her eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob’s POV

 

He had been sleeping peacefully, well he was sleeping peacefully until he heard a husky cold voice whispering in his ear, their lips awfully close to his ear he fought the shiver from going down his spine and to his groin.

“Wake the fuck up wolf, we need to talk.” was what was said. He groaned opening one eye sleepily to look at who was speaking, he closed it again before both his eyes snapped open.

“What are you doing here?” He asked with a sneer. Truthfully he wanted to snarl and bare his non-existent fangs at her. 

The woman of his dreams, ever since he first met her was standing in front of him in his bedroom. How did she even find his house unless she had talked to Sam…  
He could see the pain in her eyes, just because of the way he harshly spoke to her. Didn’t the other day he told himself that he accepted her as his imprintee? Why was he being mean to her now?

Maybe he was startled with her appearance. Don’t get him wrong, she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. Her exotic features reminded him of a goddess. She had the body of a goddess, long never ending legs in tight black hip hugging jeans. She had a tight red tank top hugging her curves as well as her breasts. He wanted to lick his lips at the sight.

‘My god she’s sexy. I want to tell her, that she’s mine. I want to tell her I love her... wait what? I barely know her and I’m already saying I love her, where is this coming from?’ He thought to himself. 

He felt the guilt from causing her pain. However Kagome was bolted to her spot, frozen, her expression was blank, eyes cold as ice. She was hiding behind her emotionless mask again. When would he ever understand how she works? Probably never.

“I asked Sam, that’s how I’m here. Like I said we need to talk. When were you going to tell me you imprinted on me?” Kagome calmly said, her eyes softening most of it was true minus the asking Sam part.

His breath hitched in his throat. His whole body froze, and his pulse sped up. He could almost say he felt fear for the first time in his life. Why was he afraid? He didn’t know but whatever it was, it was most likely his insecurities. He had never been comfortable telling girls his feelings or anyone really. He didn’t know how to act.

“Look I’m sorry. I was going to tell you, but my pride held me back.” He said softly, his lap looking interesting at the moment.

“You know if you had just told me, I wouldn’t have rejected you. In fact I would have said yes…” Kagome softly stated.

“Why would you though? I’m a wolf.” He said giving his excuse. Why was he giving excuses now? 

Kagome scoffed, shooting him a glare. Oh… that glare was scary as hell. With her sapphire blue eyes they darkened like black pools deeper than a black hole. It was scary as fuck.

He shivered. Then again it was the hottest thing he ever saw. It was also a turn on for him. 

“Well I never told you, but I’m a wolf/dog hybrid. So why do I care if you’re a wolf?” She said with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed, what she didn’t know was that he already knew she was a wolf/dog hybrid. He had seen her transform all those weeks ago. Was it really weeks ago when she transformed? He had forgotten, as at the time it wasn’t really important. 

“Okay… so will you be my girl, my mate, my imprintee?” He dared to ask. 

When he saw Kagome’s eyes light up, they looked like glowing sapphire blue gems. They were so beautiful, he nearly gasped. 

Kagome smiled, “Yes, I was wondering when you’d finally ask!” She said with a cheerful happy tone.

Before he could even move, she had her arms wrapped around him, and her lips on his. It took him but a second before he was kissing her back. Their tongues moving in a erotic tango. Pulling back the both of them were panting. 

That is when he noticed Kagome tense, as she stared blankly at one of his walls. Then she growled.

“Shit, Victoria made a move. There are newborns nearby!” She hissed before she was gone in a flash.

He made a dash after her, taking off his clothes before he went out the door, tying them to his ankle, he changed into his wolf form. A giant russet brown wolf was now in his place running after Kagome in a russet blur. 

In a clearing of the forest was newborns, the Cullen’s, La push wolves and Kagome fighting them. Victoria didn’t look pleased that they were losing. She snarled, making a dash for Bella who was in the middle of fighting a newborn.   
Kagome saw this and dashed at Victoria slashing at her with her claws. When all the other newborns were dead, they walked toward Victoria who looked about to make a run for it. 

Not wanting that to happen, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett ripped Victoria’s head off along with her arms and legs, before setting Victoria’s body on fire. 

Not long after the battle, they noticed they forgot a newborn, a young girl with dark brown hair, blood red eyes and pale skin. She looked absolutely terrified.

All of them looked at the girl, wondering what they were to do with her. However Jane and Alec had appeared. The both of them had looked the girl over who was now violently shaking in fear. 

Esme moved closer to the girl, “Now you don’t have to kill her, we can take her in.” 

“Tch, I’m afraid we can’t allow that to happen. She’s a newborn, and was in Victoria’s army. Therefore she must be dealt with. You must understand…” Jane said in a bored tone. 

Moments after she said this, Jane and Alec ripped the girl to pieces and set her on fire. Not long after that the two of them vanished in a blur. 

Instead of celebrating their victory of defeating Victoria’s army, the Cullen’s and Kagome mourned the death of that girl. Jacob almost felt sorry for the blood sucker who had to die. Almost.


	6. Bella's First Fight With Seth and Kagome's Morning With Jacob

Just What She Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 6: Bella’s first fight with Seth and Kagome’s morning with Jacob

 

 

Bella’s POV

 

 

She smiled when her eyes opened that very morning. Victoria was dead, the newborns were dead, there was nothing to worry about anymore. She remembered how Kagome had protected her from Victoria’s incoming attack. And how Edward and his family ripped Victoria into pieces.

She remembered the anxious look in Edward’s eyes as he looked at her. Like he wanted to tell her something, but wasn’t sure how to say it. Edward had always been that way even before she dated him. Now she had Seth and he was the best thing in her life. He took her on dates, he gave her gifts, he treated her like princess. Something Edward never did.

The last few days before the battle Bella had noticed how moody Kagome has been. How she has been glaring at almost everything. People were afraid of even asking if she was okay. 

But after the battle, she was happy, all rainbows and sunshine. Just what the hell happened? Getting out of bed, or well tried to then noticed the arm wrapped around her waist. She looked to the side of her to see Seth sleeping peacefully beside her.   
The arm had tightened around her waist, and a growl of displeasure escaped his throat when she tried to move. She gave a half-hearted glare of annoyance at him, trying to move again. Moving his arm from around her waist, she slipped from beside him and to her closet where she picked out her clothes for the day.

Grabbing a black tank top that flattered her curves nicely, dark washed blue jeans that hugged her hips like a glove with black socks and a mini jean jacket, and black flats to put on her feet.

Going into the bathroom to change, moments later she came back out to see Seth awake. He was looking at her with a displeased frown. She frowned back wondering what his problem was. She didn’t have to wait long for an answer to why he was frowning when he gave her the answer she was seeking.

“Where did you go? Why did you leave my side?” He asked.

Ah, so he was worried for her. They may have marked each other, but never indulged in sex just yet. After all she didn’t think they were ready yet for that. Even if they were, they hadn’t really talked about it.

Seth was a young teenager, in his second year of high school. While she was in her last year of high school. Was it wrong to date someone way younger than her? Maybe. But she loved Seth with her heart and soul. She shouldn’t feel guilt, or regret with him. 

“I went to change, so chill.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Should she act like she didn’t care? Would her personality put a rift in their relationship? She certainly hoped not.

Seth sighed giving up, not really in the mood to argue. He gets out of the bed, leaving the room. Bella frowned. He just woke up and the first thing he says to her is where she went and why she left his side. Now he wasn’t talking to her anymore? She had to admit that kind of hurt.

Sighing she didn’t want to dwell on the subject should she give herself pain. That wasn’t what she wanted so she left the room as well, heading downstairs. When she got downstairs, the first thing she looked for was where Kagome was. She wasn’t in the kitchen cooking breakfast like she usually was in the morning. 

And last night Kagome didn’t come home. She wondered if something happened. Now she wasn’t the type to worry about Kagome, she knew Kagome could take care of herself. She had see Kagome fight enough times to know that by now. 

Looking into the living room, she saw Seth watching tv with a look of utter boredom on his face. He really wasn’t into the show that was on. Why didn’t he change the channel then? Mentally sighing, she walked into the living room.

“Are you not talking to me now, Seth?” She asked frowning.

When Seth didn’t look at her, remaining silent, she felt like she could cry. But she was never the type to really shed any tears no matter the situation. 

“Seth?” She tried again to gain his attention, when he didn’t answer. She growled low in her throat.

“God fucking damn it! What did I do now you drama queen?” She snapped. 

Oh damn… that came out harsher than she intended. She was never this moody. Maybe it was the lack of attention and affection he was giving her.

“Drama queen? You left my side without telling me where you were. I thought something may have happened to you!” Seth yelled finally turning his attention from the tv to her.

Her breath hitched in shock. He was really that worried about her? What could possibly happen in her house? Like really… did he not smell her scent in the bathroom? Was he that bad of a wolf? Was his senses that diluted that his sense of smell turned into that of a minor human? 

“I was in the bathroom changing! What the fuck could happen in a fucking bathroom!” She yelled back her eyebrow twitching.

Usually the eyebrow twitch was a quirk of Kagome’s. It was a tell-tale she did when she was irritated.

Seth took a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m sorry. I know nothing would could happen to you in a bathroom of all places…” He said softly looking down to his lap.

She took a deep breath too, he was making her cuss. She never cusses that was something Kagome did. But with the new relationship with Seth was taking a toll finally, and it was catching up to her. He was stressing her out, and a stress Bella was never a good Bella ever…

“Look I’m sorry too. I worried you, I didn’t mean to worry you.” She said with a small smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome’s POV

 

She opened her eyes the moment she heard the birds chirping. Her vision was blurry for a moment. When it cleared she noticed she wasn’t in Bella’s house where she should have been. But she spent all of yesterday and night getting to know Jacob. They talked non-stop for hours. She enjoyed every minute of it and lost track of time.

She would bet that Bella was worried about her. Then again she could take care of herself. Trying to get up, she found she had a copper skinned arm around her waist. Looking to left she saw Jacob who was sleeping peacefully. Before she could move his arm from her waist, her neck started to throb painfully. She winced in pain, clenching her teeth together.

Touching her neck, she found a mark. And from the feel of it, it was a full moon with a wolf’s head in the middle. Did Jacob mark her without her knowing? Kagome felt like she could get mad at Jacob. But she couldn’t find it in her to do so. She looked at him intently for a few moments, her eyes softening. She was really coming to care for him, wasn’t she?

She looked at Jacob’s neck to see if he also had a mark of some kind. For her kind, a mark could be placed anywhere. She checked his entire body making sure not to wake him up from the movement. 

She blushed when she saw the mark she was looking for, right between his copper skinned thighs. It was rather close to his cock, since he was wearing black briefs. She had figured him to be a briefs kind of guy.   
Her eyes scanned over his body once more, only to see his eyes wide open watching her. He had a smirk on his face.

“You like what you see?” He asked finally speaking. 

Kagome smirked back, “Indeed I do, in fact it would seem I’ve marked you in a rather provacotive(sp?) place.” She stated.

He leaned up on his arms searching his entire body until he came to looking between his thighs near where his cock was. If he could blush he would have, but all he felt was his cheeks warm up. 

He groaned, “When the hell did that happen?” He dared to ask.

“I don’t know. It would seem you marked me too.” She said, pointing to her neck.

It was a good thing that she didn’t transform into her humanoid form like Bella did when Seth marked her.

“Oh…” he said softly one of his fingers lightly rubbing against it. Kagome shivered with pleasure trying to keep her scent controlled.

For a inu/wolf hybrid a mark was very sensitive once placed. And they sent pleasurable shivers through their bodies with just a simple touch or kiss. She hated how they could even use the mark against you, to either calm you or, you get the point…

She bit back a moan when he continued to touch the mark. “If you keep doing that, I may just jump you.” She whispered in his ear.

He smirked at that, “Then jump me, Ka-go-me.” He taunted.

Without another word Kagome jumped him as she said she was going to. He just continued to touch her mark, and he taunted her, so she was going to make promise to her words.

She started placing kisses along his jawline, then down his neck sucking on the pulse point. She heard his groans of pleasure, she trailed her tongue down his chest and stomach stopping at the band of his briefs. Growling she pulled them off him, throwing them somewhere in the room.   
There he was completely naked under her. He still hadn’t moved to take charge it was like he was waiting to see what she would do to him. 

Smirking she looked down between his legs. ‘Ohh… he has a fucking huge cock mmmm yummy.’ She thought before she leaned down running her tongue along the length of it. She swirled her tongue around the mushroom head of his cock, then deep throating him moaning every now and then to bring vibrations to his cock.

He moaned out with pleasure, giving pleased growls every now and then. His hand gripped her hair urging her to go on. But she pulled back, taking off her clothes first, now she was naked. 

She watched as his eyes wandered along her body. She heard the sharp intake of his breath.

“You are beautiful, Kagome…” He moaned out, before she knew it she was under him.

He looked at her for a few seconds longer before he leaned down. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked like a starving man. When he was done with one he switched to the other. 

She could feel his hardened cock rubbing along her thigh. She gasped, he was so hard! She loved the feeling, soon enough he had his head between her thighs. He swooped down his tongue now swirling along her clit, suckling on her pearl. She nearly screamed with ecstacy(sp?). 

It wasn’t long until she came, spilling her juices on his tongue. Lifting himself up he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. He kissed her passionately; positioning himself directly in front of her entrance. 

“You ready?” he asked her, his eyes glazed over with love, lust, and pleasure. 

“Yes.” She said softly, swiftly he thrust into her. She screamed in pain. She knew it would be painful but not this much. 

She could feel him filling her up, her walls tightly squeezing around his cock. She heard him groan.

“Fuck you’re tight.” He whispered in her ear. When she adjusted to his large size, she wiggled her hips.

Taking that as a sign she was ready, he started to thrust his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. Growling low in her throat, she wrapped her legs around his waist digging the heels of her feet into his ass.

“Faster!” She hissed, and he obliged with her order. 

He went faster, harder and a bit rougher too. Kagome found that she loved it, since when did she love being rough? Must be her demon side again.

She moaned and screamed his name, as if to the heavens. “Jacob!” 

He smirked, hearing her moan and scream his name was like music to his highly sensitive ears. He then flipped her on all fours, and fucked her from behind as a dog would.

Kagome loved that even more. She gave a breathy husky moan, “Yes, fuck yes, fuck me!” Kagome yelled out her hands clawing into the bed sheets.

Fast thrusts and the sound of skin slapping against skin, moans from both of them were the only things that could be heard. It wasn’t long before the two of them both climaxed with the speed he was going at.

“JACOB!” 

“KAGOME!” 

She went limp against the bed her weight giving out on her from exhaustion. He collapsed beside her panting heavily. 

This was the best morning of her life. Before she went into a light sleep. He looked at her for a moment before falling asleep himself.


	7. Great Surprising and Shocking News

Just What She Needs

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 7: Great Surprising and Exciting News

 

 

Kagome’s POV

 

Hours after her passionate morning with Jacob, she woke up to find him gone. He wasn’t beside her like she’d hoped. Was that too much to ask? Maybe it was. But what they did sealed the deal. With her kind, if you are marked as a mate, then seal the deal with sex, you are life bound to them as their mate.

Kagome couldn’t be happier about it. She was so pleased her beast was purring in her mind. Unfortunately for Kagome she had to dress in the clothes she arrived at Jacob’s in. Putting them on, she walked out of Jacob’s room only to see Jacob’s father in the living room watching tv.

She raised an eyebrow, Jacob’s scent was faint. She couldn’t sense him anywhere in the house. Something about that made her want to whimper like a kicked puppy. But she was Kagome Higurashi, a wolf/inu hybrid, she shouldn’t lower herself to whimpering. That was Inuyasha’s job, since he was go great at it.

She honestly didn’t know why she was insulting the hanyou, when he wasn’t around. As far as she was concerned he was dead. It was modern times after all. But if she could survive, than other demons could to. 

She had heard of a company named Taisho Corp in Tokyo. There was also a Taisho Corp in Forks, even if it was a small town. The small town of Forks, was slowly but surely turning into a small city. If that was possible. 

Without saying a word to Jacob’s father who’s name she didn’t know. She walked outside taking in a deep breath of air. It smelled of pine, a smell she had grown to love. 

Narrowing her eyes, she sniffed the air again to see if she could pick up Jacob’s scent. She soon came to a barn-like garage, where he seemed to be working on some car. He was bent over the front of the car, his hand reaching inside a toolbox as he pulled out a wrench.

Leaning against the door of the barn-like garage, she silently watched him. Wondering just how long it would take for Jacob to realise she was standing there. It didn’t take long however, when he stood up straight, turning his head to look at the entrance. He smiled then walked over to her. He pulled her to him, kissing her passionately.

“Hey Kagome, I see you’re awake.” He whispered against her lips.

Kagome smiled, “Yeah, and I saw you weren’t beside me when I woke, so I came to find you.” Kagome stated her arms around his waist.

“Yeah I’m just working on a car.” Jacob said, then took a rag cleaning his hands. 

A shrill ring then filled the silence, she pulled the phone from her pocket and answered.

“Hello?” 

“God damn it, Kagome! I finally got a hold of you! Charlie wanted me to call, he wanted to know where you were. You’ve been gone for two days!” 

Kagome wanted to laugh, and smile when she heard Bella’s voice. Of course Charlie would wonder where she was. But he had to learn she was an adult, and with being an adult came with the knowledge that she knew how to look after herself.

“Hello to you too Bella. I’ve been at Jacob’s. Tell Charlie I’m fine,” Kagome chuckled.

“Oooohh, so you’ve been with your mate have you. That’s great! Tell Jake I said hi. So how far did you get with him?”   
Kagome wanted to blush at Bella’s audacity to ask. Why did Bella want to know about her sex life all a sudden? It wasn’t like it was her business to know such things.

“And why would you want to know?” Kagome asked narrowing her eyes though Bella couldn’t see.

“Come on! I’m your cousin Kagome. I have rights to know if he’s treating you right. We all know Inuyasha didn’t. Heaven forbid.” 

She sighed, of course… “Listen Bella, my sex life is none of your business. You being my cousin doesn’t give you certain rights to know…” Kagome grumbled out growling softly.

At the corner of her eye, she noticed Jacob’s eyes widen when I mentioned sex life. Of course he would, he wasn’t all that experienced in the subject, and neither was she. 

“Aw you’re no fun… when are you coming home?” 

Sighing again, “When I feel like it.” Was all Kagome said before she hung up.

Not soon after she hung up with Bella her phone rang again. Kagome growled answering again without even looking at the caller ID.

“What?!” she snarled into the phone.

“Now that’s no way to talk to an old friend.” A deep gruff voice said not a second later. 

Kagome’s breath hitched. It was a voice she recognised, a voice she would never forget. ‘Inuyasha…’ Her mind whimpered as if in pain. 

“What do you want, hanyou?” Kagome asked coldly her eyes narrowing trying to hold back the anger in her eyes.

“Come now, you can’t possibly still be angry with me. I’ve chosen Kikyo and you knew that, I just wish you’d understand my reasons…” 

His voice sounded almost sad, almost. But she wouldn’t believe it for a second. Inuyasha was never the type to be sad. He was always the one to lose his temper, then run into a fight that he’s not able to win. 

“You as well as I know that I’d always be angry at you, fool. You strung my heart around, played with my feelings making me feel loved, then turned your back and fucked Kikyo in OUR very apartment. And coming home to that didn’t help… you know I hated Kikyo.” Kagome hissed into the phone.

Standing to the side, Jacob tensed hearing this. He didn’t look pleased either, she noticed. He had a dark scowl on his face, his eyes asking her who she was talking to, but his body wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the person she was talking to’s face. 

“Kikyo isn’t a bad person, how could you hate her? I loved her, still love her. Why can’t you forgive me for choosing a woman I met long before you?” 

“Because she stole everything from me. She took my family’s favor, she took my friends, she took my place. It was like I never existed. And to make it worse, she smirked all the while doing it, and smirked like the evil wicked bitch she is when she was fucking you. I will always hate that bitch for as long as I live. What reason do you have for calling me?” Kagome growled.

“Kikyo isn’t a bitch! Stop calling her that Kagome… anyways I called to tell you Sesshomaru is having a annual ball, and wants all former fighters who fought against Naraku back in the day to reunite. Will you come? You can bring friends of your own to this ball as well.” 

Kagome wanted to shout out no. She wanted to scream, yell, punch something. Anything but attend Sesshomaru’s annual ball. In all the years she avoided ever seeing Inuyasha again, she never once attended the annual ball, even if they all wished she would come. 

She couldn’t stand being anywhere near Inuyasha or even Kikyo. She knew that Shippo, Sango and Miroku all blamed Inuyasha for being with Kikyo. And every now and then they’d make insults about her. 

“Fine, I’ll come, and I’ll bring friends of my own. When is this annual ball?” Kagome dared to ask.

“In two days… sorry for the late notice.” 

Kagome sighed, “Okay.” Was all she said before she hung up. Why now of all times did Inuyasha have to call her. Why did he call her after all these years. She didn’t even know he still had her number.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha’s POV

 

He had just hung up from the call with Kagome. And damn she was far from pleased to even hear his voice. He had thought by now Kagome would have calmed down, would have stopped hating him for his choice. 

Years ago Kagome used to be his girl, his intended mate. But Kikyo had come back from her business trip in Hawaii, and he was so happy she was back. 

He didn’t tell Kagome that Kikyo was back. Because he knew how Kagome would react. He also knew that Kagome hated Kikyo, it wasn’t like hating with a passion, no she hated her very existence. 

He never understood why Kagome hated Kikyo. He loved Kikyo, and Kagome should have understood. He thought she would have understood. But boy was he wrong.

One day, it was his and Kagome’s year anniversary and just leave it to him to forget such an important day. Kagome had gotten home early, way earlier than he had planned. 

He had invited Kikyo over for lunch. But one thing led to another and he was fucking Kikyo into the mattress. Was it wrong of him to be doing that with Kikyo? No, it wasn’t because he loved her.

Kagome walked into the house at that time, he was too preoccupied with Kikyo to smell Kagome’s scent. He didn’t hear the door open either, but he did stop his actions when he heard a gasp of unbearable pain, the smell of salt in the air told him someone was crying.

He turned his body just slightly to look at the bedroom door, just to see Kagome standing there. Kagome’s usual beautiful sapphire eyes darkened into blue so dark it looked black like the deepest blackest hole. Her hands were clenched at her sides, he could have sworn he smelled blood, and noticed her hands were also bleeding. He mentally cursed taking in her now demonic features. He had forgotten that Kagome could turn at will into her humanoid form whenever she wanted. And she looked down right pissed not to mention hurt.

The pain in her eyes made him want to cry. He had done something terrible. Something so terrible, it cost him Kagome. The bane of his existence, his everything was gone like a blink of his eye. 

All her stuff was gone from the apartment. He spent weeks trying to find her, only to come up empty. Sango, Miroku and Shippo blamed him for everything, even his half brother Sesshomaru, who he knew couldn’t possibly care what happens to him blamed him. 

Over the years, Sesshomaru had come to see Kagome as his younger sister. To know that Kagome had ran leaving Tokyo behind angered him to the point he blamed Inuyasha for it. He never let him forget that, and constantly rubbed it in his face that it was his fault. 

Every year Sesshomaru would host a ball in hopes that Kagome returned. One year, turned into two years and two years into five. She was gone, and it was painfully obvious she wasn’t coming back.

Finally getting the courage to call Kagome since he still had her number. He silently prayed that she didn’t change it. When she answered she sounded angry like he had interrupted her from something.

When he spoke he could hear her intake of breath. It wasn’t that happy and good intake of breath but the kind that you take when you want to calm down from a burning rage. She was angry, very, very angry. 

Then Kagome started to insult Kikyo by calling Kikyo a bitch. He knew Kagome hated Kikyo, but after all these years he thought that would have changed.

It didn’t, he could hear her hate when she spat Kikyo’s name like it was the most vile of poisons. He told her about the annual ball that Sesshomaru was hosting, she had taken quite a while to answer him, but he was patient. After all these years he had mellowed out quite a bit. He would have to thank his pups for that. He had Mana his daughter and Inukyo his son. Kikyo unfortunately for him divorced him when the pups turned five.   
He wondered if Kagome ever married. He felt his chest tighten with what felt like jealousy. He felt like laughing, even all this time he still got jealous at the thought of Kagome in another man’s arms. 

When Kagome said she’d come. He felt like jumping for uncontained joy. He told her the ball was in two days, she said okay then hung up with a loud click.

He knew he had to tell his brother that Kagome was returning. Swiftly he ran to his half brother’s study. Without knocking he barged right on in, after all he wouldn’t be Inuyasha if he waited for his brother to allow him entrance.

“Kagome’s returning, in two days time!” he said with excitement. 

He even wondered if Kagome changed much since he had seen her. He could see his brother’s usual cold gold eyes brighten with happiness before it vanished as quick as it had come. 

He just hoped that this ball went smoothly, and nothing bad happened. He didn’t want any fights, and he most certainly didn’t want anyone to cause a scene. It still made him mad that Kikyo married another man named Seishio Tamarai. She had two kids Rei her daughter and Sousuke her son. She never acknowledged Mana and Inukyo as her children. It was like they weren’t birthed from her.

Did that make him angry? Maybe, but he was more excited about Kagome returning to Tokyo after all these years. Let the games begin, and pray everything went smoothly.


	8. Annual Ball and Kagome's Return

Just What She Needs

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 8: Annual Ball and Kagome’s Return

 

Sesshomaru’s POV

 

His wishes had finally come true. Even if his little brother, the rude little bastard he was who barged into his study unannounced was full of uncontained excitement. 

It was the kind of behavior that made him raise an eyebrow and fill him with curiousity(sp?) which he never showed even an interest in his brother’s feelings. But this seemed different somehow, he was happy. More happier than he had been when Kagome had left.

Though it was the bastard’s fault that Kagome had left in the first place. He couldn’t believe that his little brother fucked Kagome’s older but stunning sister. Kagome he knew always hated Kikyo, even before Inuyasha made the mistake of fucking her. 

It disgusted him, he was happy that Kagome was happy when his little brother had asked Kagome out. He never saw Kagome as a love interest, but as a little sister. Her happiness was his happiness. Just to see her smile was his life’s goal. 

It was also his life’s goal to see Rin smile too. Rin was his mate, five years ago he asked Rin to be his mate. (In this fic Rin is a demon.) Rin was a beautiful inu demoness. The rare chances of even finding a inu demoness was slim to none. It made him happy to know he finally found one, other than his mother.   
He remembered that day five years ago, when Kagome came charging into his home with tears down her face. She had clinged to him, her body violently shaking as she sobbed.

She had told him what Inuyasha had done, and she told him she was leaving. That was when his new goal in life was the blame his little brother who was the reason for Kagome leaving.

The most shocking thing he saw was that the Kagome he knew as human wasn’t human in her distraught state. She was a wolf/inu hybrid which was very rare. He never thought he would have lived to see one. It was a very rare and stunning sight. He purred with appreciation, and affection as he comforted Kagome.

Not long after that Kagome had left, leaving no trace of her behind. That was five years ago. When Inuyasha had told him that Kagome was returning in two days time, the very same day of his annual ball, he felt dare he say happy. 

‘Sister I will see you again, this is a day I’ve dreamt for a very long time.’ He thought to himself.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome’s POV

 

“So… that guy who called you… who was he to you?” Jacob asked her with a scowl on his face.

It was obvious to her that he wasn’t pleased that she knew another male. She guessed it was a male’s thing to be possessive of their mates especially when a male talked to them that wasn’t them. But he was never so bothered when his pack talked to her. So what was so different? 

She knew the answer as if it had been spoken to her. He was jealous, not to mention Inuyasha wasn’t a pack member. At least not in Kagome’s or his eyes.

Kagome used to think of Inuyasha as her alpha, because he at the time was her boyfriend. Sure they fucked, sure they fooled around from time to time, but they never mated.

She had always used birth control to prevent from getting pregnant, and avoided unprotected sex at all times. Inuyasha was annoyed at times when he was too hot and bothered to even consider wearing a condom, just wanted to get right into it, but she refused. Maybe that was why he went to Kikyo when she returned from her business trip. 

Kagome scowled, now wasn’t the time to think about that bastard. If at all if she could help it. 

“Five years ago he was my boyfriend. It was our one year anniversary. I had come home early because I wanted to celebrate it with him, but when I did get home, he was fucking my sister into the mattress and apparently he was loving it so was she.” She growled not really fond of that memory.

Jacob frowned before he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry to hear that. I will never do that to you. You’re my mate Kagome, we’re bound together for life.” 

She sighed, “Yes we are.” She said leaning against him her muscles relaxing. 

“So you said something about a annual ball when you were talking with him. Who will you bring?” He asked.

“You, Bella, Seth, Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry, and their imprinted ones. I’m not inviting Leah to come because she apparently hates me.” She said with a irritated growl.

“Don’t worry about Leah, she hates everyone.” Jacob said with an amused chuckle.

She had realised she hadn’t mentioned Edward or his family not even once. Did she want to invite them? They were vampires, and most likely they had never encountered demons before.

“Should I invite the Cullen’s too? I mean they never met demons before. Everyone that Sesshomaru knows are all demons, everyone Inuyasha knows are demons and humans.” Kagome said with a hum.  
He frowned for a second, “I don’t see why not. I’m not on bad terms with the Cullen’s anymore.” He replied.

Kagome nodded, later on that day, she went to everyone she listed and informed them of the annual ball her older brother Sesshomaru was hosting in Tokyo. She said they had to wear formal wear to this event. 

The next two days went smoothly or as smoothly as possible. When Leah noticed she wasn’t being invited to the event in Tokyo she threw a fit.

It was annoying for anyone who listened to her. In her opinion she was like a pest. A pest that never stopped buzzing. Should she get a fly swatter? Nah…

The journey to Tokyo was a rather long one but they got there safely. Leaving Leah behind was the best thing for them. They couldn’t and wouldn’t put up with Leah’s constant complaining on why she wasn’t being treated right, or why she was not shown respect. In her opinion, Leah had to earn the right to have her respect or anyone else’s.

Arriving in front of Sesshomaru’s mansion was quick enough. Everyone she brought with her, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened in shock.

In a flash Sesshomaru had his arms around her. “Sister… you’ve returned.” He whispered.

“Yes brother I’ve returned. And with my mate Jacob. Jacob this is my brother Sesshomaru.” Kagome said as she pulled away from Sesshomaru.

She watched as Sesshomaru looked down on Jacob, looking him over. Kagome was glad she convinced Jacob to wear a tuxedo. Or he would have been screwed. Sesshomaru accepted nothing more than perfect. 

“Hey! I see you’ve finally returned! Why the hell do you smell like another male, like a wolf?!” 

Kagome had to grown. Like always Inuyasha rushed in before knowing the situation. 

“I smell like a male because my mate is a male, and I smell like wolf because my mate is a wolf.” Kagome informed in a bored tone.  
Inuyasha just growled in distaste, “Why did it have to be a wolf Kagome?! Didn’t you learn the last time from Kouga!” Inuyasha snapped.

Why was he so irritated she had a wolf for a mate? And why did she care? 

Kagome sneered, “Should I care? I will have you know, I’m half wolf myself, hanyou.” Kagome said coldly.

Inuyasha had sputtered, his eyes in shock. “Since when were you anything but human wench?!” Inuyasha asked rudely crossing his arms over his chest.

She had to fight back a growl, because she didn’t want to cause a scene which she was so sure Inuyasha was making with his loud voice.

“Don’t call me a wench! I’ve always been anything but human. I’ve hidden under a concealment spell my entire life fool!” Kagome yelled back.

Jacob watched silently, a dark scowl on his face, before he looked at Sesshomaru who was watching impassively.

“Are they always like this?” He asked him. Sesshomaru looked from the corner of his eye.

“Yes.” Was all he said before he walked back into his house. The other guests following him ignoring the fighting hanyou and Kagome.

The Cullen’s snickered as they watched Kagome and Inuyasha fight like an old married couple. Both of them shooting insults at each other back and forth like a game of tag.

Without warning she shouted out her most favourite word, “SIT!” 

Inuyasha crashed into the ground, making everyone burst out laughing. 

 

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than all the other ones. My hands were getting numb from all the typing.


	9. Annual Ball and Kagome's Return part 2

Just What She Needs

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 9: Annual Ball and Kagome’s Return part 2

 

 

Kagome’s POV

 

After sitting Inuyasha outside a little while ago, she felt so much better. She needed an anger out lit, or one of these days someone was seriously going to die. She wondered if anyone ran Kikyo over yet. She was tired of being reminded everywhere she goes that she’s related to Kikyo Higurashi. 

It was bad enough that Kikyo took Inuyasha from her. Bad enough that it was Kikyo’s fault including Inuyasha’s that she left in the first place. She knew what her absence would do to Sesshomaru. After all Sesshomaru thought of her as his little sister, and therefore wanted to be apart of her life as much as possible.

She could admit that sitting Inuyasha was hilarious especially when everyone she brought with her started laughing. She bets that Inuyasha was humiliated at being laughed at. She just hoped to god that Inuyasha didn’t do anything stupid.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob’s POV

 

Okay now that was funny as hell. Seeing his love Kagome use the word ‘sit’ which had this Inuyasha guy she talked about slam into the ground. It was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen.

Now he didn’t really hate Inuyasha per say. But had a strong dislike for him because of what he had done to Kagome, breaking her heart like that. And if he hadn’t broken Kagome’s heart like that, then he wouldn’t have met her. She was the highlight of his life now, his everything.

Kagome was his mate now, there was nothing Inuyasha could do about it. Their lives were bound to each other like a lifeline. If Inuyasha did try something stupid it would be the end of him.

There were vampires, and werewolves that would back Kagome up one hundred percent. He really loved having a pack, they had some good qualities and other times it was like he needed a fly swatter. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved his pack. But having Sam be the alpha in his place was really annoying. He was supposed to be the alpha but he really didn’t want the title. He wasn’t exactly fond of titles of any kind.

Sam once told him that once you mated with your imprintee, that sometimes a child is conceived on the first try. With Sam and Emily, that didn’t happen just yet. They always used protection as if afraid of getting Emily pregnant. Wouldn’t that be a joyous time for them? Shouldn’t that be what they should be doing?

He shouldn’t be talking, he only had sex with Kagome once. He would usually say that it was the heat of the moment. But no, sadly it wasn’t the heat of the moment kind of thing.

He really mated Kagome, and the marks on them became permanent. He would have blushed if it was possible seeing as his mark was in a rather private place that would tell no one where it was. At least Kagome didn’t have to live with embarrassment, as her mark was right between her neck and shoulder. 

He felt proud, he sniffed the air for a moment to take in the scents of everything around him. In all those scents, he picked up a spicy cinnamon kind of scent. He sniffed again, following the scent until he was standing right next to Kagome herself.  
His eyes widened, he knew what the scent was. He lowered himself to sniff at her stomach, the scent was more stronger there. His Kagome was pregnant. If the place wasn’t crowded with people he would have howled his joy. He just didn’t want to bring attention to himself and Kagome.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome’s POV

 

She was over at the snack table, because she had become hungry all a sudden. She grabbed a variety of things on her plate. She didn’t know what to choose. With a hum of contentment, having filled her plate, she was about to go sit down. When Jacob had shown up, and sniffed her stomach.

“Jacob what in the world are you doing?” She dared to ask, did she even want to know?

She watched as Jacob stood back up, he had the biggest smile on his face. She was about to comment on how dorky he looked. But he just looked so happy, and that was the highlight of her day. She didn’t want to ruin that by insulting him.

“I’m sniffing you. I smelled this really intoxicating spicy cinnamon scent and followed it. It took me to you, and the strongest the scent was, was your stomach. Kagome, you’re pregnant.” Jacob said with the same dorky wide smile on his face.

She widened her eyes, did she hear him right? No, she heard him loud and clear. He just said she was pregnant. Was she really ready for a child to be born? Was she even mother material? One would never know until that child is born. 

“I’m, I’m pregnant?” She asked him just wanting to be sure she heard him right.

He nodded, “Yes my love, pregnant. I’m so happy for us.” He said whispering in her ear.

Now it was her turn to smile, feeling her chest warm up with happiness. She was pregnant, she was going to have a baby, she was going to be a mother. What would Sesshomaru think? He was after all like an alpha to her, and she had to tell him. She couldn’t keep such things from him after all he was going to be an uncle of sorts.

She never imagined for one of Sesshomaru’s annual balls to be so lavish. People were laughing and talking to each other like they’ve known each other for years. Sesshomaru was just sitting back drinking a glass of wine. Since when did Sesshomaru drink wine anyway? 

Inuyasha had a scowl on his face, not looking in the least bit happy. Of course he wouldn’t he was sat just recently. That and she would never be happy knowing that Inuyasha had broken her trust by having sex with Kikyo in their very apartment. But the past was in the past, so why dwell in it? However she would always hate Kikyo, even if she got over the past.

“Hey Jacob, I got to go talk with Sesshomaru with something. I’ll be right back.” She said before she walked off not giving him a chance to respond.

She walked up to Sesshomaru’s table where he was sitting. He looked up from his blank stare at the floor, to see her standing in front of him.

“Kagome, are you enjoying yourself?” He asked, his face as emotionless as ever minus the warm look he was giving her.

“Of course. There’s something I came over here to tell you. I’m pregnant, Jacob’s the father, you are going to be an uncle.” She said trying to get this part over with.

She watched as Sesshomaru’s eyes got wide. He looked from her face to her stomach and back to her face. His face had a look of disbelief, but happiness over-ridded his look of disbelief.

“I’m going to be an uncle… you’re pregnant… oh my god Kagome, you’ve just made my day.” He said softly with a small smile.

She giggled, his happiness was also a highlight of her day. Making Sesshomaru happy was a feeling she would always love. She used to make Inuyasha happy, and at one time that had been the highlight of her day. But not anymore. No more was Inuyasha ever going to be the reason she is happy. No more was Inuyasha going to be the reason she smiled. No more was Inuyasha the reason she got the butterfly feeling when he was near. No, all those went to Jacob now, the father of her unborn child.

She wondered what Inuyasha would do if he found out she was pregnant? Why, of course he would cause a scene. He was always like that, and he always tried to lay claim to her whenever he could.

If he did lay claim saying something like ‘She’s mine, you can’t have her’ or ‘Get your dirty hands off her’ then she was going to put her foot down. Hell to the no; would she put up with that shit.

She walked back to Jacob who was feasting at the food table. It was kind of funny, he was stuffing food into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Jacob, you need to slow down when you eat. You will choke.” She said with a short laugh.

Jacob stopped his movements when he heard her voice. He looked at her, his cheeks were puffed out with all the food in his mouth. Soon enough he chewed before he swallowed. 

“I won’t choke Kagome, this is how I eat. I am a wolf after all…” He pointed out.

“I know that silly, I meant if you don’t allow yourself to chew, then you will choke. Plus with me you will need to learn manners.” She stated sternly with a smirk.

He scoffed, “Manners? Come on Kagome. If I have to learn manners then so does all of the other wolves in my pack.” 

She had to laugh at that one. “Touche” She said softly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

 

A few hours later, Kagome, the Cullen’s and Jacob’s pack returned to Forks, Washington. They no longer wanted to be there any longer then they had to be. Sesshomaru wasn’t pleased that she was leaving. 

Inuyasha caused a scene by having a tantrum like a five year old child. He yelled out some choice words, saying if she was leaving then she shouldn’t come back. He was the one that called her to tell her of Sesshomaru’s annual ball.

It was him that told her she could bring friends. They had to go back to their homes at some point. Kagome didn’t belong in Tokyo anymore anyways, she felt at home in Forks. She couldn’t see herself moving back to Tokyo anytime soon. Her mother knew of her choice, so she didn’t feel the need to tell her.

Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Shippo, Miroku and Sango all said their goodbyes knowing they would see her again soon enough. After all they were family. Plus her mother kicked her out so she really didn’t have any place in Tokyo. Not like her mother would talk to her after their falling out when she refused to marry Hojo of all people. She was glad she got away, thank the gods for Charlie’s text.


	10. Mood Swings, Oh Boy!

Just What She Needs

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

Chapter 10: Mood Swings, Oh Boy

 

 

Edward’s POV

 

It has been held off long enough. The battle with Victoria was victorious of course. And it was all because of Kagome’s mad skills that we even won. Though I would never admit it out loud that Kagome was the soul reason that battle was won.

My mate Carla was three weeks pregnant, though for a male vampire to knock up his mate was a serious issue. It had been known that a child created from a vampire would be dangerous. It had been said that the unborn fetus would kill from the inside. But since Carla was a demon that would be impossible. Lately Carla was feeding off of animals eating the meat and drinking it’s blood.

Normally that would a vampire thing to do. And it’s funny how she acts demon and vampire at the same time. Sometimes I wonder about her. As I was thinking about my mate, I was now standing in front of my ex Bella’s house. 

What was I really doing here? Oh yeah to tell Bella that I have a mate. Bella had always been the kind of woman that loved to hear about my life and so on. Normally I would shut her out, feeling that she didn’t need to know. But Kagome had told him to tell Bella before the battle with Victoria. It’s been weeks, no months since that battle.

Was I a coward? Maybe, though I wouldn’t say that to anyone out loud. These are my private thoughts, not something that should be on display for anyone to overhear me.

I walked up to the door, taking in a deep breath I knocked on the door. Who was expecting to answer the door, would have been Charlie. But not today, no not today. Today Seth had answered, as if he had been answering the door for a while, or that it came naturally to him.

“Hey Seth, is Bella here? I need to speak to her.” I said with a faint smile. 

Seth just looked at me silently nodding, “Yes she’s here. Come on in.” He said opening the door widely.

I walked in, when I came a little ways in I looked into the living room. There on the couch watching tv was Bella. She didn’t look at all cold or emotionless since that break up all those months ago. 

Did I feel guilty for breaking her heart? Yes, heavily guilty. So guilty that sometimes I’d stand in front of my window staring out into the night wondering where I’ve gone wrong in my life. 

“Bella.” I said softly, apparently she heard me, her head snapping in my direction. 

Her eyes widened, “Edward, what are you doing here?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

Obviously she still held hostility towards me. Anyone would after the pain I’ve put them through.

“I came to talk to you, I know it’s been months since we talked. Now is not the time to remember that conversation. But I need to tell you something…” I said with a small smile.

I didn’t know weather to frown or smile. But for Bella I’d smile. She was still as beautiful as when I left her. God what have I done? I wasn’t backing out of my mating, don’t get him wrong. No he loved Carla. She was a wondering mate, and he loved her dearly. 

“Well?” She said tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

“Well… I umm… mated with a demon woman named Carla. And I meant to tell you after the battle with Victoria, but you were already gone back home with Kagome…” There I said it finally.

Bella’s eyes widened, “You mated? That means you have a wife now right?” Bella asked.

I nodded, what else was I supposed to do? Bella then smiled, as if she was happy for me.

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you!” Bella said with excitement. “I’m mated to Seth so I’m okay about you being mated to Carla.” Bella said with a grin.

“You… you’re mated to Seth? Well that’s great, I’m happy for you!” I said with grin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome’s POV

 

Being pregnant was a pain in the ass, majorly. For the past few days, I’ve been running to the bathroom just to puke up my breakfast, my lunch and my dinner. Why was it called morning sickness if it lasted all god damned day?

I hated and I loved being pregnant. I don’t know how I can hate and love it at the same time, just that I do. Jacob has been seeing to my every need, making sure I was well fed, and what not. He was such an amazing mate. 

‘Maybe if you had kept your pants on then you wouldn’t be pregnant…I blame it on you beast…’ I thought mentally to myself.

‘I am not at fault, I would say it was mutual. We and mate created this child. Why are you complaining...I’m not complaining.’ My beast purred within my mind, obviously pleased with our current situation.

‘Okay so I’m complaining. I just want the morning sickness to stop!!’ I mentally whined to my beast.

‘Oh it will, give it time.’ Was all my beast said before curling up in it’s cage to sleep. 

That must have been really nice to be able to sleep so easily. Jacob had bought me gifts, he had cooked for me, he even showered with me whenever I went for a shower. It was really sweet, and I loved it. I was the happiest woman alive.

In the last couple of days however, my mood swings had been switching continuously. First I was happy, then I was pissed, then I was crying about not having peanut butter in the house. How stupid is that, crying over peanut butter.

And if I wasn’t crying over peanut butter I was yelling at Jacob when he left his clothes all over the place in his room. I could tell that he didn’t appreciate me yelling at him, and I could tell he wanted to put me in my place as the alpha in this relationship. But I just couldn’t help but feel satisfaction when he didn’t do anything because I’ve been told I was scary when angry.

So he bid what I told him to do, and cleaned his room. Men… can’t live with them can’t live without them.

When I was going into my seventh month of being pregnant, that is when Emily found out she was pregnant. Emily had been so happy that her wish had finally been granted. For the longest time Emily and Sam had been trying for kids. And now they finally could, with the greatest news of all. 

On my eighth month, that is when Seth and Bella finally sealed the deal making their mating permanent. Instead of just showing off their marks telling everyone they were mated, they finally sealed the deal by actually doing the deed. Of course Leah was far from pleased about that.

She kept saying he was too young to be sexually active. She kept saying he should leave that bitch Bella and come back home. Then I snapped telling her, a new mated couple should always be together. Why? Because now that the bond has been created, there was no doubt about it that a pup was being created from that bond. And because the bond was just new, it would put both of them in pain if they were even 25 feet from each other.

I only knew this information because Sesshomaru told me once. He said that when he first mated Rin, he was exactly 25 feet from her, and Rin had come to him in pain, though the pain subsided when she came into the room he was in.  
Leah was astonished and shocked that I yelled at her. I’ve never really yelled at her before because I hadn’t had the reason. But she made me so mad, that and because she insulted my cousin by calling her a bitch. Now, it was a very true fact that Bella was a bitch now because she was a inu demoness.

But if anyone who wasn’t an inu dared to call female inu’s a bitch it was a insult. It was a good thing she had control on my beast or Leah would be injured or worse dead. 

I guess I should give myself more credit. After all I am Sesshomaru’s little sister by title only. And by just that alone, a lot of doors have opened up for me. I was happy about that, no doubt about it. 

I was also a very powerful inu demoness, so with that power came control. You could even say I was like Sesshomaru in a way, except I didn’t always hide my emotions behind an emotionless mask like Sesshomaru did.

The other day I totally humiliated Leah, by tripping her up in front of her pack. Everyone laughed clearly amused, Leah however wasn’t the least bit amused. Which had started our fight. 

It had gotten to the point where I had gotten Leah all bloody without injuring my pup that was growing inside me. I had kept it protected with a barrier, so if I did get punched in the stomach no harm would happen to the pup.

Jacob had seen what was happening and boy was he pissed. He had stopped us from fighting by pulling us both apart from each other. He yelled at Leah, and when he was done yelling, he started scolding me. Telling me as a pregnant woman shouldn’t be fighting.

Man that was a great day indeed. I told him that I was fine. But that didn’t change his mood not one bit. He was still angry, and later on I tried to comfort him, giving him kisses and all that.

He was still angry. But when I kissed him passionately all his anger had vanished. I would say that was an accomplishment. I learned my lesson, never to fight again until the baby was born.


	11. Baby Is Coming

Just What She Needs

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 11: Baby Is Coming

 

 

Bella’s POV

 

 

When she had heard that Kagome was pregnant, she was excited. Seth had told her she was like an energizer bunny jumping off the walls and stuff. She didn’t know weather to take that as an insult, that he basically called her a child high on energy. Or to take that as a joke.

Lately Seth has been living in her house. Kagome has been living at Jacob’s house. She had wondered how that would work, seeing as Jacob’s house was rather small. Wouldn’t they need a bigger house since Kagome was having a baby soon?

Yes that’s right, Kagome was on her nineth month, and Emily was just a month into her pregnancy. She had practically jumped the walls when she heard that Emily was also expecting.

She felt that everyone around her was having babies. While she hadn’t even gotten there yet with Seth.

A week ago, Seth and her finally sealed the deal, making their mating permanent and not just a mark on each other’s necks as a sign they mated. Now they smelled like each other, belonging, mind, spirit and body to each other. 

Sometimes they could even read each other’s minds. Though as Seth calls it, invading one’s privacy was not acceptable. All she wanted to know was what he was thinking, and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking when his face was as blank as an unwritten on white board.

But lately she had been feeling weird, like moody weird, and throwing up in the bathroom was no small issue either. Every morning, it repeated. So on Seth’s order she went to the hospital to get checked out. She didn’t want something to go wrong.

The news that she had found out was out of this world. Dr. Cullen aka Carlisle just told her that she was pregnant. If she was anyone else she would have fainted at hearing such news instead she jumped for joy. She even actually cried, and she never cried.

Carlisle was worried he may have said something wrong and tried to cheer her up. It was rather sweet. 

“Don’t worry it’s just happy tears!” was what she told him. He believed her of course.

Later on that day she got home, seeing Seth in the living room watching tv. He looked rather bored, and she wondered if she should tell him the news. He would eventually smell it on her that she was pregnant like Jacob had when he found out Kagome was pregnant. 

“Um… Seth…” She started, taking in a deep breath. When he looked at her she thought of running upstairs to her room and forget all about telling him.

But he had a right to know, he was after all a father to be. Even if he was a bit young, being only 16 years old. On tv, there had been shows about teenage mothers and fathers. It was a lot of drama, and she didn’t want to deal with all that drama.

“Yeah Bella?” He asked waiting for an answer.

“I went to the doctor today to get a checkup to see what was wrong with me. And the doctor told me…….” she paused for a moment. “That I’m pregnant.” 

His eyes widened, not long after that he fainted. She wanted to laugh at how weak he was being. He should be acting more like a man instead of fainting like he did.

Minutes later he woke up with a groan. “What happened?” he whispered to himself.

She held back a giggle. “I was telling you I was pregnant, then you fainted.” She explained.

“I’m….I’m going to to be a father…” He whispered then walked over to her placing a hand on her stomach.

She was still too flat, being it was early in the pregnancy. She nodded, yes he was going to be a father.

A grin crossed his face, then he gave a happy laugh. “I’m going to be a father!” He said a little louder now.

She nodded again with a smile of her own. “Yes, Seth, you are going to be a father.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome’s POV

 

She had been getting moodier. Snapping at anything and everything. She could tell that Jacob was getting irritated by her ever constant changing of her mood. He was basically walking on eggshells around her.

She didn’t mean to snap at everything. It was just that she was getting closer to her due date, and it was common for inu females to be a bit edgy. Only Jacob didn’t know that of course.

She should have explained to him about her culture. And how inu females behaved. Now Jacob just won’t talk to her. He was constantly outside in his garage working on that car or hanging with the guys.

Should she be jealous that he spends more time outside or with the guys then with her? Maybe. But she wasn’t like that, she wasn’t greedy or selfish. She could understand his reasoning to stay away from her should she snap at any given moment.

She was lonely, and she missed his presence. And when she woke up in the mornings he was already gone. He didn’t cuddle with her, or watch movies with her. Last time he did that was a few months ago. She didn’t want to get angry about it, maybe if she talked to him about it things would get better.

Staring blankly at the wall isn’t going to solve her problem either. Why was life just so damned hard?

Just as she was about to get up and find Jacob and bring his wolf ass back home; her phone started ringing. She answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kagome it’s me Bella! Oh my fucking god I just got the best news of my life! I’m pregnant! Yes!” Bella said excitedly.

“Oh my god! Seriously! Awesome! So how did Seth take the news?” She asked.

“Instead of taking the news like a man, he fainted. Can you believe that, fainted!” Bella said with a laugh.

She laughed, “Oh I believe it!” 

Just then as she said that, she felt the spot she was sitting in get wet. But she ignored it thinking nothing of it.

“So when are you coming to visit? It’s been months since you’ve been over.” Bella whined softly into the phone.

She chuckled, “Maybe it’s because I can barely see my feet right now Bella. Not to mention I can’t stand for long lengths of time. I am pregnant you know…” 

“Yeah well you should visit, Seth and Charlie have been asking about you!” Bella informed.

She sighed, she knew that Charlie would wonder where she was. Since she never told him she moved in with Jacob. And she never grabbed her stuff from the spare room at Charlie’s. So she was basically wearing large shirts and pants of Jacob’s.

“I know, but I can’t come over right now Bells.” She said with a sigh. They said their goodbyes hanging up the phone.

Bells was a nickname that she and Charlie always called Bella. It was really cute. 

She could hear Bella sigh over the phone. It was that exact moment that she nearly doubled over in pain. It was almost agonizing with it’s sheer force that it was coming in. Every two minutes another wave of pain came. Oh gods… her mother once mentioned this to her, she was in labor and Jacob wasn’t around take her to the hospital.

Frowning, there was one person, but he was a cripple in a wheelchair. “Billy!” She shouted before gasping in pain.

“Yes Kagome? What’s wrong?” Billy’s voice called out before he rolled into the living room.

“I’m in labor I need to go to the hospital!” She hissed out clenching her eyes shut.

“Ok, get to the truck. Damn Jacob for not being here to help his mate!” Billy said then complained at the end.

She didn’t know how he managed it but he got into the driver’s seat, she threw his wheelchair into the back of the truck, and she got into the passenger’s seat all the while panting.

The two of them drove off to the hospital; and when they got there, Dr. Carlisle was the first doctor to greet them. When he saw her doubled over in pain, he rushed to her putting her in a wheelchair, before he whisked her to the maternity ward.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy’s POV

 

Growling to himself, he called Sam, who talked to Jacob. Jacob then sped walked into the hospital looking to be out of breath. He wondered where he had gone wrong in his life where Jacob became uncaring towards others. 

He should have been with Kagome, instead of him straining himself to take her to the hospital. How dare he?

“Where the hell were you boy?” Billy asked with a frown.

Jacob frowned also, “Why do I have to tell you old man! I was playing some pool with the guys, you made me lose my game! Now Sam told me you wanted to see me at the hospital so I came here as fast as I could. So what is it?” Jacob snapped.

He scowled, “Your mate is having a baby, and all you can say is that I made you lose a god damned pool game! What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“Kagome’s having the baby?” Jacob asked in shock. 

He had to shake his head, all he had heard out of his entire sentence was the words Kagome and baby. Then he put it together and came up with Kagome’s having the baby. What a dope!

“Yes she’s having the baby! How could you leave her at home by herself! You knew she was close to her due date!” He scolded.

Jacob sighed, “Sorry dad. Where is she now?” Jacob asked.

“She’s in the maternity ward. Dr. Cullen took her as soon as he saw her in pain.” He said calmly.

Jacob nodded, not a moment later after that conversation, Dr. Cullen, came into the waiting room.

“Ah, Jacob, Billy. I see that Jacob finally came. Kagome gave birth to twins. One boy and one girl.” Dr. Cullen said with a smile. “She’s in room 255.” Dr. Cullen said before he left.

The two of them went to the room, and went in. There on the bed was Kagome who had a baby in each arm. On the right was a baby wrapped in blue, on the left was a baby wrapped in pink.  
“I think I will call you Ariana, and you Alex.” Kagome said softly with a smile on her face.


	12. Coming Back Home

Just What She Needs

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

Chapter 12: Coming Back Home

 

 

Kagome’s POV

 

Okay so she was more than ready to leave the hospital. She had given birth finally to healthy twins. Ariana looked exactly like her twin brother Alex. Ariana had midnight black blue hair like hers, while Alex looked a lot like Jacob with dark brown hair, copper skin and dark brown eyes. 

Ariana had bronze colored skin, shades lighter than Alex and Jacob. And her features took on the asian look even if she was half asian. Same with Alex. 

Ariana had sapphire blue eyes the same shade as her own. It was like looking at herself.

Jacob was a very happy man that his pups were born. That he could finally see them and hold them. At first she had been mad that Jacob didn’t show up until just after the babies were born. 

Billy had told her that Jacob had left his friend’s place, when Sam who had been the one to receive Billy’s call told Jacob that he was needed at the hospital. What Jacob had told Billy was not what she had expected him to say. Instead of being worried about her like a good mate would have done, he was bitching about losing a pool game because he had to rush to the hospital.

It was a disappointment to hear that, and coming from another person too. She had hoped she could look up and be pleased with how wonderful her mate is. That was too much to ask apparently. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts, when the door opened and Dr. Cullen had walked in with a clipboard in his hands.

“Good morning Kagome. I see you are awake and well. How’s the little ones doing?” 

She had expected him to say that since he was currently at work and had to sound professional.

“Yes I am awake, and yes I’m doing well. And the little ones are doing great. When do I get to go home?” She said the last part a little too eagerly.

Dr. Cullen chuckled with a smile, “You sound more than eager to get out of here. Well everything looks good, so you can just check out and go home.” 

She sighed with relief, finally. She was finally going home. ‘Maybe I was a little too eager. But I have been in this hospital for two days.’ She thought to herself.

‘Well looks like we’re getting out. And I for one agree on being eager. I’m tired of us eating hospital food…’

She chose to ignore her beast, knowing it was only complaining because it wasn’t getting home cooked meals. If she was anyone else she would have rolled her eyes by now. 

Not soon after Dr. Cullen left the room, she got out of bed, dressed in the clothes she came into the hospital with since she didn’t have a change of clothes with her. She grabbed a baby in each arm and left the room as well. When she got the front desk, standing there was Charlie. He seemed to be talking with Dr. Cullen. 

He then saw her standing there with her arms full. He hurriedly took Alex into his arms so she had one arm free. She started signing herself out. She could hear Charlie coo at Alex in baby language. It was rather hilarious. She never dreamed that Charlie would talk like that, and to a baby at that.

“Shall we get going? And have you heard from Jacob or Billy? I would have thought they would have come to get me.” She said with a frown.

Charlie sighed, “Well Jacob is working on a car in his garage so he was unable to come. And Billy went out fishing with a friend. So he couldn’t come so he called me to pick you up.”

She wanted to growl and snarl. Her mate thought working on the car was more important than picking up his mate from the hospital; and Billy was too busy fishing to pick her up. 

Sighing mumbling about incompetent mates who were good for nothing. Charlie chuckled.

“Come now Kagome. Jacob isn’t all that incompetent. He is rather smart, and can spot things from a mile away. But when it comes to manly things such as mechanics he ignores the world so he can work on it.” Charlie said with a smirk.

They finally reached Charlie’s car, which had two booster seats strapped in the back seat. Strapping the babies in, Kagome got into the passenger’s seat. Charlie got into the driver’s seat, starting his car, they drove off. 

Thirty minutes later, Charlie pulled up in front of Billy’s house. It wasn’t long until Jacob stopped what he was doing in his garage and came out to meet them.

“Kagome? I thought you were still at the hospital.” Jacob said bringing her into a hug kissing the top of her head.

She scowled, “I was, until Charlie came to pick me up. Jacob you should have been the one to pick me up. Instead had someone else do it.” 

He sighed, “I’m sorry Kagome I’ve been preoccupied. I really need to get that car done. Embry has been asking about it, and wants his car back.” 

She sighed, “I’m sorry for being moody. I love you, you know that right?” She said kissing his shoulder.

He smiled, “Yes I know. I love you too Kagome.” He said softly into her ear.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charlie’s POV

 

It was honestly cute, Jacob and Kagome. They were whispering into each other’s ears, kissing each other showing their affection. 

With Bella and Seth, it was like a full make out, all cutesy stuff really. Recently finding out his baby girl Bella was pregnant he was in a rather happy mood. He was excited to be called a grandfather. 

Normally in any given situation, Seth was too young to be a father. Being only 16 that had to have put a strain on him. It was no matter, some things just couldn’t be helped.

However he supported his daughter and Seth all the way. Now that Kagome was a mother, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were bound to hear about it soon. And in no time they would come to Forks just to see the twins. 

He knew about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they were people Kagome knew. He knew about them because Kagome would tell him everything about them. She even told him about the break up with Inuyasha because he cheated on her with Kikyo. 

He was disappointed in Kikyo, his other niece. He had always know Kikyo to be a whore, though he never said the word out loud. It would be rude, and very uncharacteristic of him.

He frowned when his dear sister-in-law Suki complained of her older daughter’s profession. Yes Kikyo’s job was rather unfavorable; and gave the Higurashi family a bad name. People would think that Suki was a bad mother because her oldest daughter became a stripper/prostitute. 

He agreed with the people when they said Suki was a bad mother. If she was a great mother then Kikyo wouldn’t have become a stripper/prostitute, opening her legs for any willing man who paid her good money.

Kikyo was a rather greedy and selfish and shallow girl. He could see why Kagome hated Kikyo. Not to mention Kikyo had sex with Inuyasha on Kagome’s and Inuyasha’s one year anniversary. He heard about that too. 

He could also see why Kagome detested ever seeing or hearing from Inuyasha again. And when Inuyasha did call, her voice would be filled with venom as if just saying his name was poison on her tongue.

Kagome was back home, that is all that mattered. Though he wondered when she’d come back to the other home, his home. The one she was living in before she met Jacob. Before she mated Jacob, upon the very first day she moved to Forks upon his request.

Kagome did do a good job, she had cheered Bella up easily enough. And when Bella met Seth, and got to dating him she was all happy again. Now they are mated, and expecting a child of their own. 

Boy did time just fly by. His baby girl was all grown up, expecting her first child, and mated/married. Oh well he would or should be expecting a wedding since it was normal for humans to marry. After all it was tradition; but he would wait to see what Bella and Seth decide. Now onto the topic of Kagome and Jacob, he wondered when they would get married.

Oh well only time would tell.


	13. Chapter 13

Just What She Needs

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

Chapter 13: Kagome Gets Suspicious

 

Kagome’s POV

 

 

Since she’s returned home, Jacob has been elusive. When she goes to bed, hours later he would crawl into bed. When she wakes up, he’s gone. Usually he’s outside in the garage working on the car. But this time, he wasn’t. The car wasn’t there anymore, it was gone. 

She tried to ask Sam about Jacob’s whereabouts but he didn’t know. She asked the other wolves but they didn’t know either. She was getting irritated, and an irritated Kagome was never a happy Kagome.

She would wait until Jacob got home so she could talk to him about it. But she could never stay up long enough to ask him. She was so tired, of waking up at times to feed the babies, then sing them to sleep before she went back to sleep herself. 

She was barely getting enough sleep to function, however she managed. She asked Billy why Jacob was avoiding her, he told her the same thing he didn’t know. Now she was getting suspicious. Jacob was never elusive before not even at the start of their relationship. And if Jacob was being unfaithful, she would know because her mark would have burned painfully like someone took a hot poker to her skin.

But her mark was not burning so he was faithful. Her beast was growling and clawing at it’s chains wanting to get out. She wasn’t about to let a beast on the loose. That would be crazy.

Then a scent at that very moment breezed passed her nose. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were here. What did they want? And more importantly what was their reason for being here? Those were the questions that went through her head.

She got up from her spot on the couch, and walked outside. Just as she smelled, all of them were standing outside the house. Kouga had a grin on his face, Inuyasha a scowl like he didn’t want to be here, Sesshomaru a small but noticeable smile, Rin a smile, Sango a excited grin, Miroku, there was no describing his smile to anyone it was on the side of mischievious(sp?) and perverted. 

Ayame had a grin, her body basically shaking with excitement. And Shippo, he had a happy grin on his face. He was so cute, it almost hard to resist the urge to pull him into her arms and squeal at how cute he was.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

“Little sister, we heard that you recently gave birth to twins. Why didn’t you call us?” Sesshomaru said with a little demanding tone in his voice.

Of course of all people, he’d demand this or that. It was so typical of him. 

“Well one, I couldn’t. Two yes I did give birth to twins. Three, welcome to Forks.” She said with a smile.

All of them walked inside of Billy’s house. It wasn’t really hers so she couldn’t exactly call it hers even if she had been living there for a while.

She lead them to the room where her twins were peacefully sleeping in. She had wondered how Billy even found room to put her babies. The house wasn’t exactly that big. But Billy did amaze her sometimes.

“Awe! Kags they are adorable!!” Sango whispered with a nearly quiet squeal if that was possible.

“Yes they are. The girl’s name is Ariana, and the boy’s Alex.” She said pointing to each one.

Sesshomaru smiled softly at his niece and nephew. It was a nice feeling for him to have family other than his half-brother. 

“Keh, they’re just pups. It’s not like there’s anything special.” Inuyasha said, rudely. 

She looked at him and glared. How dare he say her babies were special. They were her world. So of course they were special. They were angels, a mix of both mother and father. 

“You asshole! How dare you say my babies aren’t special!” She hissed as quietly as she could.

“Little brother, you need to have tact. Do not insult Kagome’s pups again…” Sesshomaru said coldly.

Of course he would talk that way. He talked that way to everyone, well except her. His voice warmed up when he talked to her. His eyes softened too, he wasn’t as cold when he was with her. 

Maybe that made her special, and in the same league as Rin. Or maybe because he saw her as his little sister, it changed the way he talked or looked at her. 

Inuyasha growled softly but didn’t say anything more. Which was a good choice if you asked her. She was so tired of his mouth, she would have sat him but that would have woken the babies. 

“So where’s your mate at?” Kouga asked.

That caused her to frown. “I don’t know where he is. Lately he’s been elusive. Coming home late, leaving before I wake up in the morning. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” She hissed angrily.

“Maybe he’s planning something and doesn’t want you to know about it.” Shippo suggested.

“Shippo, you and everyone else knows I hate surprises.” She grumbled.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob’s POV

 

Avoiding Kagome at all costs was working rather smoothly right now. He was planning something and he wanted to keep it a secret. It was a surprise. Kagome’s birthday was coming up soon, and he wanted to surprise her. 

He looked at the black velvet box in his hand. He opened it for just a second, and looked at the engagement ring, that had three diamonds on the sides and a large sapphire gem in the middle. It was quickly coming into September, and her birthday was in a few weeks.

Now if only he could avoid her for a few more weeks, he was good. He wasn’t avoiding her on purpose. He didn’t meant to be late coming home, or leave when she woke up. He knew it was wearing Kagome’s patience thin, and knew she was getting more agitated as the days passed.

He knew Kagome had been asking Sam and the pack where he was. They all told her they didn’t know, that was a huge relief on him. If Kagome happened to find him before he was ready, she would ask him where he’s been and he’d be forced to answer.

It really didn’t help that Kagome was running low on sleep, with what waking up at random hours of the night feeding their pups. Usually a wolf would call them wolf cubs, but since Kagome was a inu demoness the term was pups. And he was comfortable saying that term.

He couldn’t lie to Kagome no matter what he did. That is why he was avoiding her. He sure hoped that she didn’t go on strike refusing him sex. What would he do if that is what Kagome would do once he explained why he had been elusive. It would be pure torture. To be denied touching his mate. He could almost hear his wolf whimpering at the mere thought.

He loved Kagome he really did, but when she was pissed she was terrifying. He wouldn’t admit it out loud that he was afraid of his mate. Because that would be crazy. 

He arrived at his garage, organising things, and what not. He smelled that there were some people he recognised from Sesshomaru’s annual ball. 

Curious, he went to the side of the house, and looked into a window. There was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ayame, Kouga, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. All of which were people that Kagome knew.

He wanted to growl seeing Inuyasha in his house. It would appear that they heard about Kagome having the twins and came to visit. All of them were looking at the twins and talking among themselves.

He moved away from the window just in case Kagome happened to sense him. So he went back to his garage. 

‘Just a few more weeks, just a few more weeks, just a few more weeks.’ He thought to himself repeatedly.


	14. Kagome's Birthday Surprise

Just What She Needs

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

A/N: Hey readers, only a few more chapters left until the story is finished. I know you really enjoying this story, maybe I will consider writing a sequel for you all! ^_^

 

Chapter 14: Kagome’s Birthday Surprise

 

 

Kagome’s POV

 

As the days pass the more agitated she was becoming. Jacob just kept avoiding her, coming home late, leaving before she woke up. She never knew where he went or why he kept leaving her. He hadn’t looked or held his son and daughter yet. Sure he was at the hospital the day they were born, but he never held them. 

He didn’t even move to hold them. He just stared blankly at them as if they were something he never seen before. Maybe he hadn’t, who knows. The point is that he was avoiding her and she didn’t even know why.

Her birthday was today, Billy was the only one who told her happy birthday. Jacob wasn’t around to even say it to her. She felt sad, lonely and disappointed. Was he pulling himself from her? Was there a reason he was never around? He hardly talked to her and it had been weeks since their last conversation.

Sam and the pack refused to tell her anything, kept saying they didn’t know where Jacob was. It didn’t help that she was suspicious on why he was acting this way. She knew he wasn’t unfaithful, because her mark would act up if he was.

And why was she worrying about it anyway? He could take care of himself. She didn’t need to worry about him. But she missed him, for once she wanted his full attention more than anything. 

‘Jacob where are you? Why are you avoiding me?....’ She thought to herself frowning.

‘Maybe he’s planning something… you never know. So cheer up.’ 

Her beast was even trying to cheer her up. 

‘I know that… it could be a possibility. But I want our mate. I miss him holding me at night. I miss him showing me affection. I miss his scent, the last time I smelled his scent up close was the day we got home from the hospital, you know that right?’ 

‘This one knows, and I miss our mate too. But you gotta think about the possibility that he’s planning a surprise for our birthday.’ 

She sighed, why was her beast always right? Why? Why couldn’t she be right for once. She could hear her beast laughing at the back of her mind. And apparently it found her agitation hilarious.

This time she ventured outside the house, and looked into the garage. There was a new car in there, and Jacob was working on it at this very moment. His muscles flexing every time he moved. Her mouth dried up, her mate was just so sexy. It was hard not to stare.

“Is there something you like?” Her mate asked with a smirk on his face finally noticing her presence.

“Why in fact yes I do. Mind telling me why you’ve been avoiding me?” She asked looking at him.

“Babe it’s a surprise. Can you wait until later? And by the way happy birthday my love.” Jacob said pulling her to him his arms around her waist as he kissed her.

She moaned into the kiss as he deepened it, his tongue slipping into her mouth. His tongue touching every spot in her mouth, she had almost forgotten how much of a good kisser he was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob’s POV

 

This morning he was working on a new car. He kind of regretted waking up and leaving before Kagome woke up. And knew that Kagome was really on edge. Him avoiding her wasn’t solving anything.

He was so busy working on the car, that he didn’t notice anyone’s presence. That is until he smelled his mate’s scent not too from him. He turned to look at her, only to see this look of amazement on her face, her jaw dropped and the smell of arousal breezed passed his nose. So he knew that she liked what she was seeing.

“Is there something you like?” He asked smirking at her.

“Why in fact yes I do. Why have you been avoiding me?” She asked him frowning.

“Babe it’s a surprise. Can you wait until later? And by the way happy birthday my love.” He said walking to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and hearing Kagome moan made him harden slightly. It was the sexiest sound ever, and he loved knowing he was the one that caused Kagome to make that sound.

And he knew that Kagome felt it, because her arousal had gotten stronger. He pulled back allowing the both of them to breathe. She was panting her chest heaving with each breath she took. Her cheeks were a little rosy which was cute. 

“How much longer do I have to wait to find out the reason you’ve been avoiding me?” Kagome asked him.

“Soon I promise. Wait till dinner, okay. I’m making your favourite!” He said with a grin.

Kagome grinned as well, “That means you’re making me Oden right?” She asked.

He nodded with a smile. “Yep.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

 

Hours later, Billy, Jacob and Kagome were sitting at the table, but before Kagome could eat she fed her Ariana and Alex. When she was done she sat back down at the table. They all ate Oden, which was Kagome’s favourite food. Usually her mother would have made it for her, but not this time. 

When dinner was finished, they gathered in the living room. Jacob sat next to her on the couch, he had a gentle smile on his face.

“So when are you showing me this surprise you mentioned?” Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

He hummed, pulling out a velvet box and handing it to her. Kagome gasped her eyes wide. She opened the box, and her eyes widened even more in shock. 

“Kagome, I know I haven’t known you for very long. And it hasn’t even been a year yet. But I love you with all my heart, mind and soul, will you become my wife, making me the most happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?” Jacob said as he looked into her shocked sapphire blue eyes.

Kagome started to cry nodding her head, “Yes! Yes I’d love to marry you!” Kagome said with a teary smile.

He placed the ring on her ring finger. He leaned in and then kissed her passionately which she returned. Pulling away, they looked through some movies and put one in to watch. 

The next day, Kagome arranged Billy to watch over Ariana and Alex while she went over to Charlie’s house. She had parked her car in front of the house, turned off the car, got out and walked to the front door.

She knocked on the door, and Charlie answered the door.

“Oh! Kagome! Long time no see.” Charlie said with a grin.  
A/N: Srry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I will try to make the next one longer. :)


	15. The Voltori Comes To Forks

Just What She Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 15: The Voltori Comes To Forks

 

 

Kagome’s POV

 

 

To say she was excited was an understatement. She was happy and excited to the moon and back. Her Jacob had just proposed to her on her birthday. It was the happiest moment of her life.

Bella was coming along nicely, now currently 8 months into her pregnancy. Her moods were basically flying towards the roof. Seth was complaining that he couldn’t handle Bella sometimes. Maybe she should have warned him that an inu female were worse than human females when pregnant. 

However just seeing him struggle with Bella was pure entertainment. Carla, Edward’s mate was pregnant and 8 months as well. What else would be more exciting than a group of pregnant females roaming all over the place? 

Right at this moment she was at Charlie’s house. 

“Oh! Kagome long time no see! Come in.” Charlie said opening up the door wider so she could walk in.

She smiled, keeping her hands behind her back like she had something to hide. When in reality she really did have something to hide. Her engagement ring, duh! She wasn’t ready to show it off yet, not until Charlie sat down. Because this news was enough to knock anyone off their feet.

“Charlie I have something to show you, but first you are going to want to sit down for this.” She said with a smile. 

Charlie smiled sitting down in his favourite chair in the living room. Bella then came downstairs with a smile on her face. Then a full out grin when she noticed she was in her living room.

“Kagome! You actually came to visit us!” Bella said with excitement.

She had to laugh. Ever since Bella got pregnant it was like she was on a sugar rush. She was saying and doing things that wouldn’t have been Bella’s character at all. Maybe this was the reason Seth was going on about, not being able to handle. He was a teenager himself, so he could understand the reason behind Bella’s energy.

“Why yes, I did come to visit because I have something to show you guys.” She said.

Bella nodded taking a seat on the couch. Soon enough Seth came into the room sitting down next to Bella.

“Hey Kagome, you lookin’ good! I see you’ve come to visit.” Seth said in a teasing tone.

If one more person interrupted her before she had a chance to show them what she wanted to show them, she was walking out of this house right now. Keeping her thoughts to herself, she smiled despite her irritation.

Pulling her hands from behind her back, she placed them on her lap. Bella had caught sight of the ring that was on her ring finger. Bella gasped, grabbing her hand.

“Oh my god! Jacob proposed to you!” Bella exclaimed with an excited squeal.

“Yes he did, can you believe it! This was the reason he was avoiding me all those weeks before. He was hiding the fact he bought this for me. And knew if I asked him any questions regarding him avoiding me, he’d have to answer.” She exclaimed with an amused grin.

If she had dog ears like Inuyasha, her ears would have been plastered against her head at Bella’s shrill squeal of excitement. Thank god she didn’t have those ears, because then everyone would want to touch them. Inuyasha was so lucky he was the way he was. He never let anyone touch his ears, well except her of course. But that was a long time ago.

“Now Bella, I believe your squealing is hurting Kagome’s ears.” Charlie said in a teasing tone.

Bella huffed, “Well sorry for being so excited for my cousin who is now engaged!” Bella snapped.

Not wanting to deal with a fight, because nothing good comes from an angered pregnant woman, she said her goodbyes and left Charlie’s house. She drove back to the house she was currently staying at. Why couldn’t she call this house her own? After all she had been living there for 9 months or more. But she couldn’t find it in herself to call the house her home. 

She felt out of place, like she didn’t belong there half the time. And it didn’t help that Billy kept giving her those looks that said ‘When will my son marry you?’. Now that he’s proposed, Billy didn’t have to wait for very long anymore. Eventually they will figure out a date and day for the wedding.

Parking her car, she got out. Jacob as always was working on the car, he had come out to greet her. He spun her around all the while kissing her passionately. 

“So how did the visit at Charlie’s go?” he asked kissing her neck.

“It went pretty well, Bella was excited about the engagement ring. She was squealing and it really hurt my ears, and before a fight could break out between her and Charlie, I left. Are Sesshomaru and the others gone yet?” She said wrapping her arms around him.

“Yes they are gone, they said they will be back for the wedding. Speaking of wedding, when are we having the wedding?” Jacob inquired.

She hummed, “How about in the summer time? In June.” She said with a smile.

He nodded, “That’s perfectly fine with me.” He grinned kissing her one last time. “I gotta go work on the car.” 

And with that he walked back to his garage. She shook her head, walked into the house, she checked on her babies. 

Both of them were crying so she fed them, changed their diapers, then put them to sleep. Billy had a look of relief on his face.

“Thank you Kagome. I don’t know how much longer I could stand their crying.” Billy teased.

She laughed, “Well tough. You were the babysitter. Why couldn’t you take care of it?” 

He frowned, “They wouldn’t let me. It was like they knew their mother wasn’t home.”

She shook her head, unbelieveable. Her babies were making it hard on Billy, who is crippled. Because they know things happen when they cry.

She sat down on the couch, pulling out her phone, she called Sesshomaru to let him know when the wedding was.

“Taisho speak.” 

“Oh my god Sesshomaru. Even when you answer the phone you sound all business-like.”

“Kagome? Sorry about that. It’s been a long day. So what did you call for?”

“I called to let you know when the wedding was. It’s in June.” 

“I and the others will be there. I’m happy for you Kagome I really am. I’m happy it wasn’t my half-wit brother Inuyasha that you were marrying.” 

She then had a look of horror on her face. Her marry Inuyasha? Now once upon a time she would have loved to marry Inuyasha and become his wife. But that was before he cheated on her with Kikyo.

“You have gotta be kidding… me marry Inuyasha, hell no. But I’m glad you are happy for me Sesshomaru. Well I gotta go, nice talking to you.” 

With that she hung up the phone. That was an odd conversation. 

She smiled, she was engaged. She had two kids with her loving mate Jacob. Her cousin was pregnant and soon to give birth to her own pup. And what the hell was that smell? It smelled like a group of vampires.

Curious to why that was, she went outside. Standing there was a black haired male with blood red eyes, a blonde haired male with blood red eyes, a brown haired male with blood red eyes, and two others, a brunette male with blood red eyes and another blonde this time female with blood red eyes.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” She demanded coldly.

Before they could answer, Jacob was in front of her with a snarl.

“What are you blood suckers doing in my territory?” Jacob growled out and glared.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion. You see we’re looking for Bella Swan.” The black haired male said.

“What business do you have with my cousin?” She asked with a sneer.

“Why should we tell you, human?” the blonde male said rudely with a sneer on his face.

She narrowed her eyes, did that vampire call her a human? Now that was an insult to her kind. Her kind were not human, they were inu’s. And most importantly the most powerful youkai in the world. He dare come into Jacob’s territory and say whatever he damn well wants? Oh hell naw…

“Excuse me, vampire… but last time I checked I wasn’t human.” As she growled the words out her features changed.

She was now standing there in her inu form. She had crimson streaks in her hair, navy blue stripes on her cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles, though the last three were hidden by her clothes. She had a black blue tail attached to her tailbone, a navy blue crescent moon on her forehead, sharp claws and fangs, her ears pointed like Sesshomaru’s.

“You will leave this property, and you will stop looking for my cousin Bella. Am I understood?” She snarled, her eyes turning a blood red.

She would protect her cousin, no matter what. She flared her power just as a silent warning to them should they ever come back. All of them shivered and shook with fear, before they ran off to where they came from. 

‘And never come back…’ She thought as her eyes followed their blurring bodies as they ran away.


	16. Bella and Carla Give Birth

Just What She Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 16: Bella and Carla Give Birth

 

 

Kagome’s POV

 

A week had finally passed since the Voltori had visited Forks looking for Bella. She knew that if they had used their noses they would have surely found Bella, but with Seth and the pack looking after Bella, they wouldn’t get far.

Bella and Carla were now on their last month of pregnancy, anytime now they would give birth. To say she was excited was an understatement. She wanted to meet the unborn pups already. She wondered if they would take on their mother’s looks or have the best of both words. 

‘Well we won’t know until they are born.’ She thought to herself with a smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella’s POV

 

Finally the 9th month had arrived. Her due date was coming up fast, and she was excited. She really wanted to meet her pup; she was tired of being pregnant. 

She was sitting on the couch folding laundry that her father was supposed to do yesterday. She wondered if he even listened to her. And she knew he didn’t, especially when he was watching football. Men would be men, you couldn’t live with them and couldn’t live without them.

She had a scowl on her face as she continued to fold the clothes. One article of clothing after the other. Soon enough she felt a sharp pain in her stomach before the spot she was sitting in became wet. 

‘Oh shit the baby is coming!’ She thought to herself, she got up off the couch, and rushed to find her father or Seth whichever was available to drive her to the hospital.

She came across her father first who was in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

“Dad! We gotta go!” She hissed through the contractions, doubled over in pain.

He put down his sandwich to look at her. “Go where?” he didn’t even take into account that she was in pain.

“I’m in labor, we gotta go! The baby is coming!” She hissed out again.

This time he got off his chair, and the both of them rushed to his car. Seth soon followed when he saw the fast pace the two were going at towards the car. The three of them got into the car, and drove off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carla’s POV

 

It was a beautiful afternoon, Edward was hanging out with his brother’s. As usual he had forgotten to do the laundry. What was it with men, when they were asked to do something but quickly avoid doing it. 

She growled as she folded one article of clothing after another. (Haha it’s funny that the two of them were doing the same thing before they went into labor? Great minds really do think alike.)

Before she knew it, a sharp pain shot through her stomach, she gasped in pain. Or more like doubled over in pain. Since Edward wasn’t home how in the hell was she supposed to get him to drive her? They lived in a two bedroom apartment. He was the only one who had a car, though she could drive the doctor strongly advised her not to.

Sighing, she didn’t have a choice. There was one other car, and that was Edward’s sports car. He never drove that one, preferring to drive his silver volvo. She rushed outside, not before grabbing the keys for the car, and unlocked the car door. She got into the driver’s seat, starting the car, and drove off the hospital. 

‘I really hope that driving doesn’t do anything to harm the baby…’ She thought to herself as she sped down the road, way passed the speed limit. 

It was a good thing that there wasn’t any cop cars around. She arrived at the hospital in only minutes, she parked the car beside a cop car that looked like Sheriff Swan’s car. She knew what his car looked like because he drove it everywhere. 

She turned off the engine, got out of the car, and speed walked to the hospital doors. She walked in, seeing a doctor nearly walking passed her. She grabbed his arm.

“Please… I’m in labor!” she hissed, his eyes widened before he got her into a wheelchair.

Soon enough she was in the maternity ward where she could hear Bella’s pain filled screams. It would seem she was having her baby too. With a smile the doctor pushed her wheelchair into a room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward’s POV

 

Today he was hanging with his brother’s Jasper and Emmett. But in the last few minutes he’s had this nagging feeling he had to be somewhere. Thinking nothing of it, he pushed it at the back of his mind, and continued to play pool.(I’m not intentionally making Edward out to be the missing in action mate. Haha)

A/N: Haha sorry guys this chapter is a short. I’ll make the next one longer. Until next time! ^_^


	17. Bella's Birthday Surprise Party

Just What She Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

 

 

Chapter 17: Bella’s Birthday Surprise Party

 

Kagome’s POV

 

It had been a month since Bella and Carla gave birth. Bella gave birth to a healthy baby boy, that she named Julian. He had dark brown hair like Seth, but pale skin like Bella. It was an odd combination but it worked.

Carla gave birth to a healthy baby girl, that she named Sara. She had golden brown hair like Edward, and golden brown eyes also like Edward. But she had Carla’s bronze skin tone. Another odd combination, but it seemed to work. They were both beautiful babies, and mentally it made her want to squeal like a fan girl. 

When she thought about fan girls, she winced, sympathizing Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Saikotsu and Hiten. They were all sexy erotically handsome men. It just wasn’t fair on them that these girls just flocked to them like moths to a flame.

She needed a way to make Bella’s surprise birthday party. She knew that Bella just like her, hated surprises. 

So she was putting together invitations to Bella’s party, which would be at Sesshomaru’s gala hall where he usually had his extravagant annual balls. She had asked Sesshomaru if she could use the gala hall for Bella’s birthday party, he didn’t say no. He just said to clean up whatever mess they made when the party was done.  
What he didn’t know was that he was invited to this party, along with everyone else. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn’t want to be there, because he would complain that it was beneath him to go to a human birthday party. 

It made her want to pout, saying he always went to her parties. But he would just say and I quote ‘That was when I dated you wench. Why would I want to go to a girl I don’t even know’s party.’

That was a very sad moment for her. She even cried fake tears which funny enough looked real. 

He had believed that she was really crying, and begged, seriously begged her to stop crying. That he hated it when she cried. It wasn’t that he hated when she cried but the fact that it made him look like the bad guy. 

He finally gave in, and said he’d go. So she set down rules, 1: No dramatic scenes. 2: No fighting. 3: No cussing, there maybe children. 4: No fighting with Jacob or any other male at the party.

Of course when he heard her rules, he almost shit out an egg. He yelled at her as usual, that he could do whatever he wanted.

Inuyasha was the type of guy who would rather start fights then be blamed as the bad guy. And it was always the reason that she belonged to him. Somehow that reminded her about how Kouga repeatedly called her his woman. It was a little rude, and discriminating all women. It was also insulting, like hell she wanted to belong to Inuyasha of all people. They broke up years ago… the keywords years ago.

She sent out the invitations, because that was the only way to get into Sesshomaru’s gala hall anyway. The guards wouldn’t let you in without some kind of invitation from either her or Sesshomaru.

It was really irritating, but as the adopted sister of Sesshomaru Taisho she couldn’t show that irritation. It was like an itch that she couldn’t reach. As always she dealt with it the only way she knew how, by ignoring it.

Usually ignoring things didn’t just make them up and disappear. Sometimes you had to face them; even if you didn’t want to.

As she was typing away at her laptop, Bella stormed into Jacob’s house with a scowl on her face. Her look reminded her of Inuyasha, when he wasn’t pleased with something she did.

“What did you do?” Bella demanded, a frown deeply set on her lips.

She sighed knowing that Bella would ask that. Of course since it was surprise she couldn’t tell Bella. That would ruin the whole point of it being a surprise.

“Bella, Bella, Bella, I can’t tell you.” She said in a teasing tone, returning to typing on her laptop.

Bella let out a growl, “And why the hell not? I thought as cousin’s we weren’t allowed to keep things from each other.” 

She laughed, what did being cousin’s have to do with anything? She would still keep things from her no matter what it was she was hiding. 

“Because that would ruin the surprise.” She said wagging her finger like a mother would when scolding her child.

Bella growled fed up, not getting the information she required from her. She stormed out of the house like the bat’s of hell were on her ass. She smirked returning to her laptop. Then Jacob walked into the room.

“Was that Bella just now?” Jacob asked.

She nodded.

“What did she want?” He asked.

“She wanted to know what I’ve done. Apparently she doesn’t like me keeping secrets.” She laughed.

He smirked, “Well babe, now you’ve got me curious. What have you got planned?” 

She grinned, “Bella’s surprise birthday party.” 

He raised an eyebrow, his look saying ‘was that all you were keeping from Bella… wow.’  
Later on that day, everyone arrived at Sesshomaru’s gala hall. Everyone was talking among themselves, eating some of the snacks and drinking some good ol’ wine. 

Everyone was dressed in beautiful dresses and dashing tuxedos with matching ties to their dates dresses. Yes that’s right, she had said in the invitation, bring a date.

Edward brought his mate Carla. Inuyasha brought, well you guessed it Kikyo. Just the name brought a scowl to her face. Sesshomaru brought his mate Rin, Kouga brought his mate Ayame, Shippo brought his mate Sakura, who was a kitsune just like him. Bankotsu and his six brother’s were with him, Hiten brought his mate Kaya, Bella brought Seth, Sam brought Emily, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry brought their imprinted ones. 

It was a full house and that is what she was expecting. She was in a good mood until Kikyo happened to walk over. 

“So dear sister, you are alive after all.” Kikyo said with a sneer.

She growled low in her throat, “Of course, I see no one ran you over with their car.” She hissed.

Kikyo just seemed to get pissed at that remark. Without saying anything she stormed off. You guessed it to Inuyasha. He looked at Kikyo, and the two exchanged words. Then he looked at her with a frown. Obviously he didn’t like what Kikyo had told him. He walked over.

“I heard you were rude to Kikyo. You can’t be like that Kagome. You need to stop hating her.” Inuyasha said with a frown.

“I can be however I want. Besides she was rude first, and I can hate her until the end of time. There is no changing that, nothing will change how I feel or think about her.” She said coldly narrowing her cold calculating eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, giving up knowing he couldn’t change my mind. He knew she hated Kikyo, so why did he keep on trying to get her to forgive Kikyo? There just was no way.

Bella then walked over to me. “So willing to tell me what this party is all about?”

She smirked, “Well it’s your birthday party of course… surprise!” She said waving her hands back and forth.

Bella glared at her with disapproval. “Kagome I told you I hated surprises…” 

“I know that, but you are going to learn how to treat yourself sooner or later. I asked Sesshomaru to use this gala hall for your party. So be grateful.” She said with a short laugh.

Bella sighed giving up. “Fine… but don’t complain when I plan a surprise party for you in the future.”

She laughed, ‘Yeah she wishes. I will always know what she is thinking even if I can’t read her mind. I have my ways of getting information should I need to.’ She thought to herself.


	18. Kagome's Wedding

Just What She Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

A/N: Hey readers! Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it! But alas this is the last chapter. Thank you all for enjoying my story!

 

Chapter 18: Kagome’s Wedding

 

 

Kagome’s POV

 

The months sure passed really quickly. Because now it was early June, and she was getting ready for her wedding. Jacob was in another room as he got dressed into his tuxedo, it was bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding.

She had bought a really extravagant wedding dress, as expected as the adopted sister of Sesshomaru Taisho. She stood in front of a body mirror, as she looked at her reflection.

She was wearing a white off the shoulder V neck wedding dress. It wasn’t too revealing but it did show off a little cleavage, hugging her curves. She truly was a beautiful woman, as everyone had told her. Today was her wedding day, and boy was she nervous.

She had a long trail behind her, her hair was done in a fancy braided bun with a couple pieces of hair curled framing her heart shaped face. She had a fancy hair clip that held the veil to her head, and flipped in front of her face.

Her lips colored a blood red glossy lipstick. She had white eye shadow covering her eyelids, outlined with eyeliner and her eyelashes curled with mascara brushing along her cheeks every time she blinked.

In her hand was a beautifully put together arrangement of flowers wrapped with a white ribbon.

From inside her room, she could hear the starting of wedding music. It was time. She left the room, and waited behind a door. Standing in front of her were her bridesmaids. Sango, Carla, Bella, Emily, and their escorts Seth, Edward, Miroku and Sam. 

They soon started walking down the aisle, a little girl that she knew to be Rin’s daughter Kora was sprinkling rose petals. 

Hooked to her arm was Charlie who was standing in the place of her father. Of course her father wouldn’t be there. He most likely didn’t remember he even had a daughter. He had his own family to worry about, so why worry about hers? Then again she wasn’t a Higurashi anymore since her mother disowned her. So she will soon take on the last name Black once she married Jacob.

After the bridesmaids and grooms best men took their places, Charlie handed her hand over to Jacob who took it gently into his own.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this woman and this man in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who object why these two should not be married please speak up now.” The priest said.

When no one spoke up. He continued.

“Do you Jacob Black take this woman to be your wife?” 

“I do.” Jacob said gently with a smile.

“Do you Kagome Higurashi take this man to be your husband?” 

“I do.” She said with a teary smile, but held back the tears so not to smear her makeup.

“Rings please.” The priest said, and a little boy she knew to be Sesshomaru’s and Rin’s son walked up with a little pillow that held their rings.  
Jacob grabbed the rings from the pillow. He placed the ring on Kagome’s ring finger replacing the engagement ring. And she put the ring on his finger replacing his engagement ring.

“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest said with a smile.

Jacob leaned in kissing her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Everyone cheered at the union. 

It was this very day that she became Kagome Black. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi. She was surprised however when her mother, brother and grandfather had showed up for her wedding.

She had thought that, with her mother disowning her that would have meant she wanted nothing to do with her.

Later on that night they went to the reception dinner. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, eating and talking among themselves.

That is when she walked up to her mother, brother and grandfather.

“I didn’t think you would come, seeing as you disowned me.” She whispered not wanting to look at her mother’s eyes.

“Oh Kagome… I may have been angry that you didn’t marry that nice boy Hojo. And I may have said to pack your things and leave and to never come back. And I may have said I was taking the family fortune from you. But you are my daughter no matter what. I am sorry for what I said. Please accept being my daughter again?” Her mother pleaded.

Her brother had a pleading look in his eyes. It showed in his eyes that he missed her. 

Her grandfather frowned but the happiness and pleading for her to come back was in his eyes.

“Of course I would.” She whispered. She didn’t know weather she should tell her mother that she had babies not too long ago. 

Or weather to tell her mother that she was a grandmother. Her mother looked a little too young to be a grandmother, but that was just her opinion. Her mother was well over her 40’s.

Now she was known as Kagome Higurashi-Black. It was an odd combination of last names but she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She leaned over and whispered into her mother’s ear. “Mother, you are a grandmother now. I gave birth to twins, Ariana and Alex. Maybe later you can come meet them.” 

And so she left her mother stiff with shock, not bothering to look back at her mother’s face. She smirked and continued walking back into the dinner hall.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter of this story. And there's more that needs to be posted. So far I only have 8 chapters to this story, but I'm working on more. If I can get great reviews I'm sure to post more chapters :) I aim to please my readers! And I'm new to this site even if I have commented on registered writers stories as a guest. Now I have my own account so I'm happy.


End file.
